Amor tras la Mascara
by AnneNox
Summary: un nuevo reto, sentimeintos nuevos y disiciones dificiles
1. Chapter 1

**Amor tras la máscara.**

**Capítulo 1**

Se encuentran todos los integrantes del escenario Kaleido reunidos en el salón principal, escuchando al líder de la compañía. Susurros por ahí y por allá, caras expectantes y miradas curiosas.

-Se está acercando el 25 aniversario desde la inauguración del escenario, así que con el administrador, deseamos que sea un espectáculo único…algo que nadie olvide…- dice cerrando su puño con un entusiasmo nunca visto por los demás miembros del elenco- Sora…

-Si…

-En esta ocasión, serás asesorada de manera especial por Layla…ella te ayudará mucho con el nuevo papel que interpretarás…

-¿Cuál será…? Es más… ¿Qué obra haremos?- dice con una cara de desconcierto total.

-Buena pregunta…pero me gustaría que la respondiera Mía…

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos se acerca al pequeño escenario del salón seguida por dos ayudantes cargando una pizarra cubierta con un velo.

-Muchas gracias señor…bueno amigos…durante estos últimos años el escenario Kaleido ha deleitado a su público con la representación de maravillosos cuentos de hadas…y para esta celebración especial…no será la excepción, realizaremos mi obra favorita y la de muchos de los presentes…- Mía descubre la pizarra dejando al descubierto un cuadro, en donde una dulce doncella duerme y está apunto de ser despertada por el beso de un apuesto joven- ¡Así es! ¡La bella durmiente!

Comienzan a escucharse murmullos por todo el salón, las mujeres suspiran embelezadas y los hombres se quejan porque otra vez una mujer será la protagonista principal.

-Muchachos…no se preocupen…el estilo de este espectáculo va a ser un poco diferente a los demás…

-Dife…rente…- dice Sora realmente desconcertada.

-Si…le daremos un toque más de romanticismo del que habitualmente usamos…este espectáculo queremos destinarlo a las personas que se criaron viendo el espectáculo…

-Además, es hora de que pasemos a un nuevo nivel…- dice Carlos- Sora…de ti dependerá la elección de tu acompañante y co-protagonista…solo tú lo decidirás…

-Bueeeno…- dice sin entender aún el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

-La función será dentro de un mes…

Todos se asustan al escuchar esta última frase.

-Sé… tranquilos…sé que disponemos de muy poco tiempo, pero podemos hacerlo…

Los integrantes fingiendo que realmente se sienten capaces, se retiran casi silenciosamente, exceptuando a la joven Naeguino. Que se queda sola y pensativa.

-"¿Qué habrá querido decir con esas palabras…? ¿Qué solo yo….puedo elegir a mi acompañante…?"- pero los pensamientos de Sora se ven interrumpidos al sentir una presencia que sopla sobre su oído-¿Eh…?

La hermosa joven de cabellos rosas voltea casi por instinto y encuentra a un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos plateados detrás de ella.

-Joven Leon…

-Sora…yo

-¿Si…?

-Solo quiero decirte…felicidades por tu papel protagónico…- dice Leon con un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh… muchas gracias…- responde también ella, pero su sonrojo lejos de ser discreto le invade todo el rostro- nos vemos…debo ver a la señorita Layla….- pero cuando se acerca a la puerta se detiene en seco y voltea nuevamente hacia él con una cálida mirada y una sonrisa angelical- espero que…todo salga bien….

-…-

-Adiós…- y se retira corriendo.

-Mi dulce doncella…

Mientras tanto Sora corre por los pasillos tratando de comprender esa última oración que salió de sus labios.

-"¿Por qué le habré dicho eso al joven Leon…? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late tan rápido…? Será que…"

-¡Sora!

La chica mira delante de ella y encuentra a una alocada Anna que la llama exasperadamente.

-¡Vamos…! ¡Layla te llama!

-La señorita Layla… ¡Es verdad! ¡Es tarde!- pero antes de que pudiera empezar a correr, Anna y la ahora aparecida Mía la atrapan de los brazos y la llevan al arrastre a gran velocidad- ¡Chicas! ¡No se preocupen! ¡Ya voooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!- y su vos se pierde en los pasajes del edificio.

Leon mientras tanto se sienta a reflexionar en las escaleras de la entrada del escenario

-"¿Qué me estará pasando…? ¿Por qué actué tan imprudentemente? Me puse detrás de ella para hablarle…y en cuanto sentí su cercanía…me quedé paralizado…"-…Sora…- dice mirando sus manos, las cuales todavía no terminan de secarse….el solo acercarse a ella le provocó que comenzaran a sudar.

-Hola Leon.

-¿Eh? May…

-¿Qué sucede? Ha estado actuando muy raro desde hace algún tiempo…- dice preocupada, pero al ver que él no responde decide no volver a insistir, al menos no por ahora- sabes…me contaron que a Sora le va a tocar un entrenamiento aún más pesado que el que le diste tú…

-Sora…

-Si…dicen que Layla es una maestra muy estricta…al menos todos creemos eso…Sora ya tuvo un entrenamiento con la señorita Hamilton…pero no quiere decirnos nada…solo pone una sonrisa cuando se lo mencionamos…parece como si recordara algo…

-Yo creo…que ella estará muy bien…ella es fuerte…

-Si…es verdad…Leon…tú sabes que vas a ser el compañero de Sora ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-No lo sé….es solo un presentimiento…- dice largando una pícara sonrisa- debo irme…me dieron el papel de La bruuuuuuuuuuja malvada….- expresa imitando a un monstruo.

-Entonces ve….- le responde él cortantemente y May se retira- Sora… ¿Serás tú…?

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Layla….**

Sora fue arrastrada literalmente hacia la casa de Layla Hamilton, la hermosa acróbata, considerada la mejor del mundo. Con sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios y sus profundos y brillantes ojos celestes; su figura escultural y delicada, perfectamente proporcionada con su bello rostro. Está sentada en una reposera con un vestido lila claro y unos anteojos de sol que ocultan sus ojos color mar.

-Señorita Layla…

-Hola Sora…Anna, Mía pueden retirarse…

-Si señorita…

-Y díganle a Carlos que no mande a nadie a interrumpirnos…y que mande a traer las cosas de Sora…

-Si señorita…

-Bien…vayan…

-Si señorita…- dicen por última vez las chicas antes de desaparecer a una velocidad indescriptible.

-Es increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo me sigan temiendo de ese modo…- dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Bueno…es normal, se sienten intimidadas…es usted muy importante para ellas…es como un ídolo.

-Bueno…vamos a lo que nos incumbe…- la mujer se levanta y retira los anteojos de su rostro- tienes un nuevo papel…uno diferente al que estás acostumbrada a representar…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitarás más que de tu sonrisa y tu talento…necesitarás otorgar tu alma en el escenario…más que tu alma… tu amor, debes sentir verdadero amor por tu compañero…

-Pero… ¿De qué está hablando?

-Sora……para interpretar este papel necesitas amar a tu compañero… solo con la persona que amas podrás hacer esta técnica…

-¿Es necesario?

-Si no lo haces…el espectáculo no funcionara… todo será un desastre…

-¿Cómo es que nunca necesité de eso? He hecho muchas obras con romances…y en ninguna he requerido… sentir semejante cosa por alguien.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Eh…?

-Yo creo que si has sentido amor por alguien…

-…-

-Pero ahora no corresponde que te lo diga…más adelante…Por ahora me interesa empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Lo que diga, pero aún no me ha dicho para qué…

-Tú papel corresponde a un mujer enamorada…no al de una joven…Sora, debes mostrar madurez para realizar este papel…debes comprender lo que abarca ser una mujer…con sus virtudes y debilidades…debes ser elegante, intuitiva, pensadora, sabia y a la vez sensual…

Sora escucha con cuidado cada una de las palabras de Layla y trata de comprenderlas sin sentirse herida por ellas.

-No estoy diciendo que no seas femenina o algo por el estilo…es solo que no sabes aprovecharlo…estás obligada a enamorar de verdad a tu acompañante…

-Pero aún no lo he elegido…

-Ya lo harás…más o menos a la mitad de tu entrenamiento…

-Entiendo…- dice, pero contiene dentro de su boca una última pregunta- Señorita Layla… ¿Alguna vez le tocó interpretar este papel…?

-Si, una vez lo representé…mejor dicho…me dieron el papel, pero no pudimos desarrollar la obra…

-¿Cómo?

-No teníamos lo necesario…ni mi compañero ni yo…

-¿Quién era su compañero?

-No lo conoces…

-Emmm…. Ejemmm…

-¿Qué sucede? Habla…-

-¿Por qué…no trató de hacerlo con el joven Yuri…?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Señorita… ¿Usted no ama al joven Yuri?

-Yo…no lo sé…- dice desviando su mirada, la cual volvió a esconder tras los lentes de sol.

-…-

-Sora…vamos con el entrenamiento…

-¡Si!- "¿La señorita Layla tampoco sabe si ama al joven Yuri? Y ellos se conocen hace mucho…entonces yo…no creo que lo descubra…Pero, me pregunto… ¿Qué será eso que no tuvieron ni ella ni su acompañante…? Eso que no les permitió hacer el espectáculo… Me gustaría saber quién era…"

-Sora… vuelve a este mundo por favor…

-Lo siento, prosiga con lo que estaba diciendo… **nnU**

-Bueno…-**uuU**- …en este espectáculo serás princesa…y mujer…deberás hacer una escena de baile ¿Verdad?

-Si…eso me dijeron…es más, después de verla debo ir a ensayar esa parte…

-Je je je…veo que no has entendido…durante todo este tiempo en el que entrenaremos vivirás aquí, actuarás aquí, comerás aquí, recibirás visitas aquí, te traerán los libretos aquí y, desde mañana tendrás prohibida la salida de mi casa…

-¡¿Qué?!- grita mientras sus ojos se desorbitan y sus cabellos se erizan.

-Es eso o nada…tú eliges…

-Bueeeno…eeeee…está bien, lo haré…- dice resignada.

-Bien, primera lección, debes estar segura de tus decisiones…eres una mujer, un ser al que deben darle el mayor de los respetos…y tú debes ganártelo…debes hacerte respetar…debes tener confianza…- de pronto, Layla detiene la marcha que hacía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, una idea iluminó su cerebro- debo pensar en una actividad que te ayude a desarrollar confianza en ti misma…que te ayude con tu entrenamiento- dice llevando su mano a su barbilla- un deporte…o algo, una actividad, no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá…- dice sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Algo…que me ayude? **ººU**

-Si…a perfeccionar tus movimientos…a hacerlos femeninos, provocativos… impactantes y a la vez delicados… como si fueras etérea…como si te fundieras en el aire, pero que a la vez muestre la pasión de tu alma…algo que impresione a los sentidos…- dice Layla con una mezcla de fuego y estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Ya sé! ¡Sora!

-¡¿Si?!-**oO**

-Desde ahora…-dice apuntando firmemente a la joven- tú…

-Yo….

-Bailarás tango…

-¡¿Eh?!- **º.º**

-Si, el tango es perfecto- dice la rubia que vuelve a comenzar con su travesía de izquierda a derecha.

-¡¿Eh?!-**ºº?**

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-¡¿Eh?!-**ººU**

-Es…simplemente perfecto…soy una genio- menciona orgullosa mientras que con su mano izquierda hace ondear su pelo por arriba de su hombro.

-¡¿Eh?!- repite nuevamente Sora quien todavía no sale de su perplejidad. **oOU**

-Vamos Sora…piénsalo…es perfecto…el tango…es un baile provocativo, sensual, femenino, cercano y apasionado…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque yo lo bailé una vez… en un viaje que hice por Sudamérica, visité un bello país llamado Argentina… tal vez lo conozcas…

-Si…allá en mi tierra llegó la influencia de su baile…escuché de él…pero nunca creí que usted también lo conociera…o que yo lo tendría que practicar…

-Pues sí…visitando Argentina llegué a un lugar turístico muy hermoso llamado Caminito…era…cómo decirlo…maravilloso, la gente no tenía muchos lugares donde expresarse, pero demostraba su pasión en la calle, donde la gente observaba maravillada esa hermosa danza…como la bailarina contorneaba su cuerpo se manera tal que parecía aferrarse a su acompañante con desesperación, pero su rostros no se miraban apasionados… era como si dejaran eso para sus cuerpos… reservaban la pasión de sus corazones y la representaban en los movimientos de su ser…

-Eso suena maravilloso……

-Y lo era…si hubieras estado ahí…yo prácticamente quedé hipnotizada… y los bailarines se dieron cuenta ya que me invitaron a participar…

-¿En serio? **OO**

-Si…el bailarín me tomó de tal manera…creo que fue lo más cercano a sentir que alguien me amaba…

-Señorita…

-Oh…no te preocupes…después me di cuenta de que ese era el encanto de esa danza…

-Eh…

-Si…porque el no me miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía con su acompañante…y cuando me vi con ella después del show y le expliqué lo que había sentido…me dijo que era normal…que la danza causaba eso…y que ella no se preocupaba, su pareja podía bailar con muchas chicas…pero esos ojos solo se los daba a ella.

-Pero usted me dijo que sus ojos eran fríos…

-Para mi estaban fríos, para los espectadores están fríos, pero no para los protagonistas…allí comprendí que ellos se amaban de manera más allá de lo que yo entendía… con pureza…con plena confianza en el otro…

-Usted… ¿No sintió eso por nadie?- dice Sora, cuya pregunta estaba rondándole la cabeza desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

-Yo…preferiría no hablar de eso…

Sora nota que ese brillo presente en los ojos de Layla hace unos segundos de pronto desaparecía.

-Bueno…la cuestión…ya que nos fuimos por las ramas…es que tomarás lecciones de tango…

-Si…Señorita Layla… podría salir esta noche…después de todo estaré aquí dentro durante un mes…

-Puedes…pero a las 23:59 te quiero en la puerta.

-Si Señorita…- dice mientras corre hacia la puerta, cuando justamente aparecen algunos miembros del elenco cargados con sus cosas-por allí muchachos… nos vemos…..- y desaparece por las calles.

Después de que la joven de cabellos rosados se marcha, Layla se sienta en la reposera nuevamente pero cubre su rostro con las manos mientras suavemente susurra-..Rafael…- y comienza a llorar.

Sora camina por las calles sin rumbo planeado y cuando decide levantar la mirada, ve que se encuentra a las puertas del escenario Kaleido.

-Es inútil… no importa cuanto tiempo pase… siempre termino aquí… supongo que es mi lugar de paz… **nn**

-Sora…

-¿Eh? Joven Leon…

Ahí estaba Leon, apoyado en la baranda del puente que comunica la calle y el escenario.

-Veo que ya volviste… ¿Cómo te ha ido…?

-Bien…- dice bajando ahora su mirada- sabe… ¿Qué durante todo un mes no podré salir de la casa de la señorita Layla…?

-¡¿Qué?!- **ºº**

-Si…parece que la señorita Hamilton quiere que tenga la mayor de las concentraciones…hoy es el último día… a las 23:59 debo estar en la puerta de su casa…

-"Un mes…un mes sin Sora… ¿Por qué…? No entiendo… ¿Cómo voy a estar en mes sin ella…sino puedo estar 5?"- Es… increíble…

-Si…yo pensé lo mismo…- dice ahora apoyándose por los codos en la baranda y mirando el mar- pero…si puedo ver la sonrisa de la gente… todo habrá valido la pena…

Leon, al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar mirarla… cada vez que ella habla del público, de su público, él ve como se le iluminan los ojos… es algo maravilloso…es como si hubiera fuego…y agua, como…el cielo….y la tierra… Se juntan su decisión de hacer feliz a la gente con el amor que siente hacia ellos…

-Nunca dejarás de alegrar a tu público…

-No, es nuestro público joven Leon…- dice ella con la más natural de las sonrisas, dirigida solo para él.

-Sabes… me gustaría que la última noche que estés aquí la pases bien…Sora… ¿Te gustaría… salir a tomar algo?- dice con su pequeño sonrojo marca registrada.

-…- ella no puede salir de su asombro, su cuerpo ha quedado en un estado de parálisis totalmente inexplicable… y con esa paz, ella puede escuchar como su corazón se agita más y más. Hasta siente miedo de que él lo llegue a escuchar…- si…- sale simplemente de sus labios- me encantaría…

-¡Sora!- gritan desde la entrada del escenario Mía y Anna- ¡Vamos…ven!

-Si…ya voy muchachas… bueno…- dice dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos plateados-¿Nos vemos esta noche entonces?

-Eeeee… si, ¿Conoces El paseo de la Ninfa?

-Claro…

-¿Nos vemos allí a laaaas 21, 22 tal vez?

-A las 21:30…**nn **entonces…

-De acuerdo…

-Adiós…- dice ella mientras corre hacia sus impacientes amigas.

Y él queda solo de nuevo mirando el mar, cuando de pronto escucha una voz.

-El mar…es hermoso…

Leon voltea y encuentra a Yuri Illian junto a él.

-Yuri…- dice fijando nuevamente su vista en la gran masa de agua.

-Parece… que nuestra estrella ascenderá a un nuevo nivel…

-…-

-Y tú…deseas acompañarla… ¿Verdad?- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo… no sé lo que quiero…

-Sientes…que un calor se apodera de ti cuando estás cerca de ella…tu piel se eriza con solo sentirla…

Leon se sorprende al escuchar una descripción tan detallada de lo que le está ocurriendo.

-Sientes…que cada vez que ella sonríe, tu día comienza…que sus ojos, pueden ver a través a tu alma… sabe cuando estás alegre y trata de estar en tu felicidad…sabe cuando estás triste…y quiere ayudarte en lo que más pueda… de la forma en que pueda…y sin importarle su estado…

-Yuri…tú…

-Apuesto a que no quieres perderla…

-Claro que no…

-Y si te dijera… que puedes ayudarla…

-¿Qué?

Mientras tanto, la joven Sora se encuentra acompañada por sus compañeras a través de los pasillos del edificio.

-¿Y? ¿Para qué me necesitaban?

-Verás… la señorita Layla nos contó que hay va a ser el último día que estarás con nosotras antes del entrenamiento…

-¿En serio? **Oo**

-Si… así que decidimos…- dice Mía mientras Anna abre una puerta- ¡Hacerte una fiesta!- y de entre las sombras de la habitación sale un gigantesco grupo de actores y acróbatas, haciendo piruetas y saltos, celebrando a su compañera.

-Muchachos…- **nn**

-¡Felicidades Sora!- grita casi la totalidad del elenco excepto por una niña de largos cabellos morochos, ojos azules-grises y piel blanca.

-May…

-Hump…- gesticula May y voltea su rostro- tuviste suerte…

-May… ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que…- pero se interrumpe a si misma al ver la mirada de reproche de sus compañeros- nada…tu no entiendes…- dice y se marcha corriendo.

-¡May!

-Déjala Sora… solo está celosa… no debes entristecerte en este día… queremos que comiences tu entrenamiento con la mayor de las concentraciones y el más gigante de los ánimos… todos nosotros queremos brindarte un espectáculo solo para ti… además- dice Mía acercándose al oído de Sora **¬¬,** - esta noche tienes algo importante que hacer… ¿Verdad?

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de la joven muchacha de cabellos rosas se ruboriza por completo y comienza a salirle vapor de todos lados.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! **Oo**

-Vamos…- dice codeándola- es obvio… te vi con el joven Leon… además, tienes el rostro brillante y angelical, más que de costumbre…

-¡No sé de que estás hablando!- dice enardecida y totalmente roja.

-Bueno… ahora no importa… disfruta tu fiesta Sora…

-Claro…- dice disimulando los deseos de saber que le pasó a May- "En sus ojos no había deseo de competición… no es el papel lo que le molesta… es la primera vez que la veo con ese rencor en su semblante…"

**Después de unas horas… (18 p.m.)**

-¡Adiós muchachos!- dice Sora saludando con su mano extendida y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro- nos veremos dentro de un mes…

-¡Adiós Sora! ¡Suerte!- gritan los actores desde la entrada del escenario Kaleido.

Sora y Anna se encuentran esperando en la entrada del puente, que conecta el escenario con la calle, a Mía.

-Sabes…Mía ha estado actuando un poco extraña… como que oculta algo… desaparece junto con Carlos o Sarah… incluso la he visto desaparecer con Layla y Yuri…

-Es extraño… pero no debemos preocuparnos… ella es nuestra amiga…**nn**

-Tienes razón…

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué debemos esperarla aquí? ¿No nos iremos caminando como siempre?

-Yo no…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando una ráfaga de viento seguida de una nueve de humo muy fuerte las ensordece.

-¿Pero qué…?

En la calle estaba el convertible rojo más hermoso y brillante que hubieran visto las jóvenes, y subida en él, estaba Mía con unas gafas negras al mejor estilo estrella de Hollywood.

-¿Las llevo muchachas?- dice en tono pícaro.

-Guauuuuu…… - balbucean las acróbatas al unísono.

-¿Les gusta…? Lo reservé hace mucho… hoy hice el último pago…

-Está espectacular…

-Si… y hoy lo estrenaremos a lo grande…- dice la joven pelirroja sacando las gafas de sus ojos y colocándolos sobre su cabeza.

-Eeeee… ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?- pregunta Sora.

-De que hoy…ES NOCHE DE CHICAS…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii……- grita Anna entusiasmada.

-Esperen… yo tengo una…- pero las dos muchachas la toman una de cada brazo y la introducen de cabeza a la parte posterior del auto, que comienza a marchar.

-Tranquila… sabemos de tu "compromiso con el joven Leon" y estarás a tiempo para él… ¿Es a las 21:15, verdad?

-Es a las 21:30, pero para esa hora quiero estar lista.

-Tranquilízate de una vez…- dicen las chicas, mientras el viento golpea sus rostros y el auto se pierde en la autopista que conduce al centro de la ciudad.

**Esa noche a las 20: 55**

-¡LAS VOY A MATAR!- grita Sora tratando de invocar la llave en la cerradura de su puerta, con ganas de matar realmente a sus amigas.

-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos…- dicen Mía y Anna por la tardanza.

-¡¿Cómo hago?!- dice Sora logrando entrar- No decidí que ponerme, no me bañé, no…nada…- dice desesperándose cada vez más.

-Perdónanos… pero te ayudaremos a arreglarte…

-Necesitaría un milagro…

-Te ayudaremos… solo debes ser dinámica… mira, Anna, pon calentar el agua para el baño, yo elegiré la ropa… cuando termines busca su maquillaje, yo buscaré las cosas para peinarla…- dice y ambas comienzan a moverse- ah… Sora, tu desvístete… así nos ahorraremos tiempo…

-Claro…-"En cuanto me deshaga de Fool…."- piensa por último la trapecista. Se escabulle sin que la vean sus amigas y coloca trampas de ratones, pero en vez de queso, coloca fotos de mujeres sexy. Se impacienta… no piensa desvestirse antes de saber que ese pervertido de Fool se encuentra atrapado. De pronto un fuerte "plaf" se escucha junto con los lamentos de alguien.

-"Bien… cayó"- reflexiona y comienza a sacarse la ropa, justo cuando vienen a buscarla sus amigas.

-Vamos Sora, el baño está listo… debes hacerlo rapidísimo, después te vestiremos, maquillaremos y peinaremos.

-De acuerdo….

**Mientras tanto…**

Leon se encuentra en su apartamento particular, mirando por el balcón hacia el mar.

-Ya está… lo haré…- dice mientras la brisa marina alborota sus largos y lacios cabellos plateados. Su vista se fija de pronto en el cielo y ve pasar una estrella fugaz- "Sora… te ayudaré…"

**Volviendo con las chicas…**

-Bien Sora, rápido… ya son las 21:00 y todavía debemos peinarte…

-¿Les parece qué estaré bien con esta ropa?- dice luciendo una hermosa falda de color blanca que le llega hasta un palmo por encima de la rodilla, una musculosa turquesa con bordes calados y sobre ella una campera de color blanca con orillas turquesa que le llega a una altura por debajo de los senos y las mangas a unos centímetros por sobre los codos.

-¿De qué estás hablando…? Estás hermosa… se derretirá al verte…

-¡No digas eso!- dice totalmente sonrojada.

-Bueno… ahora siéntate aquí que te maquillaré…- dice Anna, acercándole una silla al espejo.

Comienza a delinearle los labios de color rosa claro perlado, a espolvorearle las mejillas con maquillaje base, a sombrearle los párpados de azul cobalto, a colocarle rimel y a pintarle las uñas de color rosa claro igual al de los labios.

Cuando termina Sora solo puede mirarse en el espejo.

-Yo……

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Muchas gracias Anna…Mía! Me veo hermosa…

-De nada…**nn**- dicen ambas- Sora… ya son las 21:25…

-¡Ayyy, llegaré tarde!

-No si podemos evitarlo…

Mía toma las llaves del convertible, y se introduce en él al mejor estilo de los "Dukes de Hazard"

-Vamos chicas…

-¡Si…!- exclaman las jóvenes con decisión, metiéndose en el rojo auto.

Mía pone quinta y corren a toda velocidad por la autopista.

-¡Míaaaaaa! ¡Cuidado… vamos a chocar!- grita casi sin voz Sora.

-¡Siiiiiii! Bájale….

-Si lo hago no llegarás a tiempo……

-Ya son las 21:29…

-Ya llegamos…- dice Mía pegando una fuerte frenada, que casi voltea a las chicas.

-¡Suerte Sora!- le dicen las chicas mientras la joven Naeguino baja dificultosamente del auto.

-Gracias… pero si me vuelven a hacer eso de verdad las mato… **nn+**

-Seguro…**nnU**

Las chicas aceleran a fondo y desaparecen de la vista de la joven de los cabellos rosas.

-"Bien… Sora, aquí estás… tranquila… relajada… sé sutil… no grites… no te quedes muda… NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA…"

La chica entra a El Paseo de la Ninfa, un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y miles de flores multicolores, bancas para los enamorados y guirnaldas de luces formando arcos sobre los pasajes de entre los rosales. Un pequeño lago artificial en el centro del vergel con una orilla escalonada de concreto y con una pequeña isla en el medio, en donde hay una espectacular y hermosa glorieta.

La noche se encuentra en su mayor esplendor, con las estrellas resplandeciendo en el cosmos, formando figuras, reflejándose en los vidriosos ojos marrones de ella, inspirando a cualquiera que tenga alma; y la luna… una nunca antes vista luna llena, grande como ninguna vez con una tonalidad amarilla.

Sora se encuentra observando el lago, voltea para ver la hora en un gran reloj con números romanos que hay en el jardín y encuentra a Leon mirándola, obnubilado, anonadado, simplemente… enamorado.

-Joven Leon… buenas noches…- dice ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy buenas noches Sora…- dice reverenciándose también, pero cuando se levanta encuentra a la muchacha a unos centímetros de él y al parecer a punto de besarlo, y lo hace… en la mejilla claro…**(Los ilusioné…)**. Luego le dedica una celestial sonrisa.

-Se ve muy bien… jov…

-No me digas joven Leon… solo Leon…- dice casi susurrándole al oído.

-Si…Leon- responde ella perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-Vamos… te preparé algo…- El muchacho le extiende la mano y ella se la entrega gustosa, siendo guiada por él por entre las flores- ahhh… tú también… te ves muy bien, estás hermosa…

-Por favor me avergüenzas Leon…

-No tendrías porque…- dice avanzando entre ese verde oasis.

Finalmente llegan a un claro y Sora queda maravillada al ver la sorpresa.

-Es… es……

-Me alegro que te guste…

En el claro, el caballero le preparó una mesa para cena, con velas, manteles y servilletas blancas, flores en el centro, cubiertos de plata y sillas aterciopeladas.

-Sígueme…

-…-asiente ella en silencio, aún maravillada.

La acerca a la mesa, le arrima la silla y le besa la mano antes de sentarse él.

Ambos comienzan a comer amenamente, hablando, jugando con las palabras del otro, bromeando, intercambiando anécdotas, recuerdos, técnicas; incluso chistes… lanzando miradas risueñas y amorosas de vez en cuando pero muy disimuladamente. Ni una vez se escuchó el tintineo de los cubiertos… platicaron y platicaron durante toda la cena, rieron, conocieron facetas del otro, rincones de sus almas…

Comentando cosas felices y dolorosas… antiguas y recientes… personales y laborales, y para ellos, hablar del trabajo no es pesado, porque comparten su pasión. Se conectan de manera cada vez más profunda… indagando no solo en el alma del otro sino también en su corazón. Oyendo sobre los amores del otro y sintiendo incontrolables celos, sobre sus familias, sus amistades…

Y cuando terminan de comer y de brindar, Leon se levanta y se reverencia ante ella.

-Desearía que me acompañaras… Sora.

-Por supuesto…

El joven la conduce hacia el lago, llevándola por un camino que une la isla, la glorieta, con la orilla.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi lugar favorito… vengo cuando quiero inspirarme, cuando quiero alcanzar mi paz…

-Lo entiendo… a mi me pasa con el escenario Kaleido… no puedo despegarme de él…- ella se apoya sobre una columna de la glorieta y su rostro queda iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Leon la vislumbra, la aprecia… cada parte de su cuerpo, sin poder evitar el acercarse a ella.

-Sora…

-…-

-Baila conmigo…-le dice extendiendo su mano.

Y ella le responde abrazándose sorpresivamente a su cuerpo.

-Claro que bailaré contigo…- dice pegando su rostro al pecho de él.

La pareja comienza a danzar bajo el manto de la noche e iluminados por el resplandor de la luna. Moviendo sus cuerpos, suave y lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al otro, desnudando sus almas con la mirada. Las manos de él en su cintura y las de ella por detrás de su nuca. Ambos danzan sin darle importancia al resto del mundo, olvidando que pronto se distanciarán por un mes, olvidando que son compañeros…

Cada instante parece mágico, embelezado… hay atmósfera de amor invadiendo el aire por decirlo de algún modo, ya que ninguno de ellos puede frenar sus deseos de besarse.

-Leon…

-Sora…

Y sin que nada en este mundo se interpusiera, surge el beso más largo y hermoso del mundo para ambos. Cariñoso, suave, totalmente fuera de lo salvaje o pasional, esto era amor, nada más que amor en su forma más pura. La forma que espera, que añora, que quiere y desea, la forma que respeta el silencio y las miradas largas…

Un beso producido por el suave roce de los labios, causando una sensación parecida a tocar las puertas del cielo, suave… cálida y hasta con sabor… dulce, como a cereza o fresa, un sabor pícaro e inexplicable que llena la boca de ambos. Después de todo, ¿Qué es más maravilloso y divino en el mundo que conectarse de manera tan especial con la persona amada? Nada…

Cuando los jóvenes cortan el beso, tratan de explicarse a sí mismos cómo sucedió esto, tal vez para excusarse con el otro si le pregunta. Al mismo tiempo se miran a los ojos y comprenden que no hay nada que explicar… es amor.

-Sora… yo…

-Te amo Leon… te amo…- dice abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo…- dice apretando la cintura de Sora contra su pecho.

-Ahora… no deseo irme…- dice comenzando a llorar.

-Lo sé… no quiero separarme de ti… pero…

-No lo digas… me retracto… no deseo ir, no quiero… yo te amo… me moriré si no te veo…

-Sora…- dice él levantando suavemente su barbilla hasta la altura de su rostro- tú me dijiste que todo estaría bien… y yo ahora te digo lo mismo… tú no me perteneces solo a mi…

-Yo te pertenezco… solo a ti…

-No, le perteneces a la gente… y tú lo sabes… mi más grande anhelo es que la gente vea tu verdadero valor… que te ame tanto como lo hago yo…

-Pero… te extrañaré tanto…

-Y yo también… pero cuando tu vuelvas…yo estaré aquí esperándote… con ganas de besarte… de que al fin seas mía…

-¿Por qué esperamos tanto?-dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Eso… es algo que ninguno de los dos comprende…-dice él abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Irás a visitarme?

-Te lo prometo…- dice secando las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella.

-Entonces… estaré esperándote con ganas de besarte una y otra vez…

-Yo también… vamos… son las 23:45… Layla debe estar esperándote…

-Leon…-dice Sora mirándolo directo a los ojos, insinuándole algo. Y Leon, comprende, la toma por el rostro y le brinda un beso, pero éste, no solo es un beso de amor, sino uno de pasión, ya familiarizado con los deseos de la carne, los deseos de amar, el anhelo de experimentar. Aferrado, esa era la palabra, el beso, era aferrado, no desean separarse del otro, solo quieren seguir fundiendo sus bocas, profundizando ese beso, esa conexión… esa fusión.

-Vamos…-dice simplemente Leon. Si seguía un poco más, estaba seguro de que se retractaría y le pediría que se quedara junto a él.

-Está bien…-dice ella con lágrimas en su rostro aún.

Ambos comienzan a caminar por los senderos de rosas hasta que llegan a la salida del paseo.

-Leon… yo… no quiero otra cosa que estar contigo… y aunque te parezca precipitado… deseo… que nos amemos para siempre… deseo ver tu rostro todos los días… y tener tu presencia junto a la mía… - dice sonrojándose… es difícil creer que al fin pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Leon… y no solo eso, sino que se dieron un dulce beso.

-Yo… me siento igual… y también deseo verte todos los días… ver tus hermosos ojos todas las mañanas al despertar, y sentir que esa hermosa sonrisa se debe a mí… deseo conocerte en todos tus aspectos… cuando te levantas…

-Y estoy desalineada…

-NO importa… te diré que eres la más hermosa y que soy el mas feliz porque estés otro día conmigo… deseo conocer tu cuerpo…

-Lleno de cicatrices…

-Igual que el mío… no conoceré a alguien que comprenda mejor mis sentimientos… y besaré cada una de tus marcas… adorando cada pequeño detalle… deseo tenerte en tus peores momentos…

-Cuando nadie puede controlarme…

-Cuando muestras tu alma… el tenerte en ese estado… me permitirá conocer cada parte de tu ser… contemplar tu naturaleza… cuando estés enojada estaré allí para enojarme contigo… y si estás triste, estaré allí para acompañarte…

-No debemos seguir… en cualquier momento siento que me olvidaré de todo y me lanzaré a tus brazos… dejaré mi entrenamiento… y me olvidaré de la gente…

-Lo sé… estoy apunto de perder el control…

-Es hora de que me vaya…

-Ni creas que te irás sola… yo te llevaré…-dice tomándola del brazo.

-No es necesario…

-Si, lo es…- dice el tomando su abrigo y colocándolo sobre los temblorosos hombros de ella- no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas…

-Gracias…- expresa mientras se abraza a su cuerpo y comienzan a caminar.

-Vayamos caminando… es más tranquilo…- dice ella mirando las estrellas.

-Es lo mismo que pensaba…

Finalmente llegan a la mansión de Layla, cuando dan las 23:58.

-Espero verte pronto…

-Yo ya te extraño…

-Mi amor…- dice lanzándole un beso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero él la hala del brazo y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas

-Sora… prométeme que cuando salgas… seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mí…

-Leon…

-Prométemelo….

-Por supuesto que te lo prometo…- dice ella aferrándose más fuertemente a él.

Sin embargo ambos se ven interrumpidos por una mujer de cabellos rubios que sale de la residencia.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya es hora…

-Ahí voy…- dice la muchacha separándose lentamente de Leon, queriendo que algo no los dejara alejarse- nos vemos…- se despide con los labios deseosos de tenerlo con ella nuevamente.

-Si… nos veremos…

Sora pasa y Layla cierra la puerta detrás de ella, pero no sin antes mirar fijamente a Leon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amigos… al fin terminé… el primer capítulo… perdonen, pero estoy exhausta… cuando comienzo a escribir, parece que me posesionara un monstruo… en mi casa ya se cansaron de escuchar las teclas…

Cada día llego de la escuela, lo primero que hago es prender la compu… y ya saben el resto… música de anime para el ambiente… relajación al mejor estilo Buda… y unos auriculares para no escuchar a los que me rodean… je je je

Sayounara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero eh tenido mucho agetreo en la universidad pues aquí les traigo el 2 cap y abajo unas aclaraciones ya no los molesto mas lean **

**Amor tras la máscara.**

**Capítulo 2**

Sora ingresa en la lujosa mansión de Layla siendo seguida por ésta.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, Layla acorrala a Sora contra la puerta sorprendiéndola y asustándola a la vez.

-Se… señorita Layla…

-Escúchame… desde este momento, tienes prohibido enamorarte…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿De qué está hablando?

-Mi casa, mi entrenamiento, mis reglas… tienes prohibido enamorarte… incluso de Leon…

-No…no puede prohibirme eso…

-Sino lo haces… se acaba aquí…- dice mirando a la joven Naegino a los ojos.

-Se… termina…

-Si, ahí tienes la puerta…

Mirándola fríamente, como nunca lo hizo, se dirige a la puerta, pero Layla comienza a hablarle.

-Espero que sepas que si cruzas esa puerta… muchas personas se decepcionarán… niños llorarán…

Entonces Sora se detiene en seco… pensando en toda la gente que asistirá al 25 aniversario del Escenario Kaleido…

-"No puedo… no puedo decepcionar a toda esa gente… es el aniversario del escenario… no puedo arruinarle este evento ni al administrador ni al señor Carlos… pero… ¿Por qué? Además de que tengo que enamorarme antes del espectáculo… ni siquiera puedo amar a Leon… esto no tiene sentido…"

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dice la mujer de rubios cabellos, apoyada sobre la puerta.

-Yo… lo haré…- dice volteando su cuerpo hacia la joven Hamilton- "Leon me dijo… que yo le pertenezco a la gente… debo hacerlo por él… en cuanto me toque elegir a un acompañante, no lo dudaré ni un segundo… Leon lo hará… no importa lo que haga la señorita Layla… yo…te seguiré amando Leon…"- piensa mientras coloca sus manos contra su corazón.

-Me alegra que hayas reflexionado… entra a tu habitación y duerme… te levantarás a las 6:30 a.m. para entrenar…- dice mientras observa a Sora subir la escalera hasta su habitación.- Créeme, sé lo que hago…

Pero Sora no la mira ni le habla, solo entra a su habitación teniendo sobre sus hombros el abrigo de Leon.

Cuando Naegino entra a la habitación Layla cierra la puerta de la casa, se recuesta sobre la pared y comienza a sollozar de manera casi imperceptible… inaudible…

-Rafael… aún… te recuerdo…-dice sentándose y abrazando sus piernas contra si.

Sora mientras tanto coloca la campera de Leon sobre el soporte de una silla, sin dejar de sentir su aroma, tan masculino, tan irreal… es como si aún lo sintiera, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, acariciando su cintura y su rostro, mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Lo hago por ti…- dice mientras comienza a sacarse la ropa, pero de pronto escucha un ruido familiar… como un murmullo, que viene de las cajas de la mudanza.

Se acerca a los cajones lentamente, con la ligera impresión de conocer el origen del murmullo… levanta una tapa y… tenía razón.

-¡Fool!- dice tomando al espíritu por el traje- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Ohhh no te enojes conmigo… tú sabes que debo acompañarte en todo momento…

-¿Si?, pues no me molestes… hoy no estoy de humor…- dice soltándolo.

-Lo sé, las arenas mágicas nunca mienten…

-¿Las arenas? ¿Y qué pasó con la bola de cristal…?

-Yo cambio mis instrumentos cada determinado período de tiempo… mira- dice tomando un pequeño posillo con arena y dispersándola en el aire.

La arena forma un torbellino en el espacio y se ve como una pantalla.

-Guauuuuu… se ve espectacular…

-Si, y mira esto…-dice Fool tocando el torbellino, el cual comienza a formar una imagen.

-Pero… esa SOY YO CON EL JOVEN LEON…**OO**- dice Sora totalmente sorprendida al verse ella misma besando a Leon- ¡FOOL! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención… solo quería saber como estabas… **¬¬,**

-Bueno… es que… - dice Sora totalmente sonrojada.

De repente se escucha un grito.

-¡Sora, duerme de una vez…!

-¡Si señorita Layla! ¿Ya ves Fool? Me metiste en un lío…Bueno, ahora no importa… solo deseo dormir…

-Esa es una buena idea… quítate la ropa…

Sora enfurecida toma a Fool y lo ata con una cuerda al ventilador de techo con los ojos vendados.

-¡Sora! ¡No seas mala! ¡Al menos… quítame la venda!

-Cállate o te dejaré colgado ahí todo el mes…

-…- **TT**

-Mucho mejor… buenas noches Fool… reza para que no me de calor…-dice ella tapándose con la colcha.

**Día 1 de 30 (6:30 a.m.)**

-Ahhh… que sueño tengoooo…- dice Sora mientras, bostezando, baja las escaleras- la señorita Layla no debería levantarme así….- se queja ya que la joven Hamilton la levantó tirándola de la cama.

-Ah, veo que te levantaste con un humor mortal…- se burla Layla.

-Señorita… no estoy de humor… no se burle…

-Bueno… bueno… te aviso que tendremos un estricto horario de trabajo… toma, aquí está la lista- dice extendiéndole una hoja.

-A ver…

Sora comienza a leer la hoja y queda con cara de haber comido mucho wasabi.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Señorita… es demasiado estricto… **TT**

**Horario de entrenamiento**

Levantarse6:30 a.m.

Cepillarse los dientes6:35 a.m.

Desayunar6:40 a.m.

Calentamiento y flexiones6:50 a.m.

Resistencia y equilibrio7:50 a.m.

Natación9:50 a.m.

Yoga11:20 a.m.

Almuerzo12:30 p.m.

Baño12:45 p.m.

Modales y etiqueta13:00 p.m.

Baile de salón15:00 p.m.

Ensayo de obra16:00 p.m.

Lección de tango19:00 p.m.

Cena23:45 p.m.

A dormir24:00 a.m.

**Fines de semana se no se realizarán… **

Calentamiento y flexiones

Resistencia y equilibrio

Natación

Yoga

Modales y etiqueta

Baile de salón

Ensayo de la obra

Lección de tango

**Y se permitirá la visita de ajenos, hasta las 21:00 p.m. **

**Cualquier excepción a los horarios o la entrada de personas ajenas durante los días de semana, causará la inmediata culminación del entrenamiento.**

-Solo así podrás estar lista para realizar la técnica… hablando de eso, estás… a punto de atrasarte con el horario… corre.

-Si, ya voy…- dice dirigiéndose al baño.

Después de desayunar, Sora se vio en una estricta sesión de Calentamiento y flexiones, consistente en 25 vueltas a la totalidad de la residencia Hamilton y flexiones extremas, al límite de lo que dan sus huesos y músculos. Con un descanso de 5 minutos para otras 10 vueltas.

Terminada la primera sesión, Sora ya se encuentra exhausta.

-No está mal… dentro de poco podrás correr el doble…

-Se… seño… señorita Layla… no puedo ni respirar…

-Vamos… ahora tienes 5 minutos antes de Resistencia y equilibrio…

-Está… bien…-dice desfalleciendo en el suelo… con el pecho agitado.

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Vamos Sora… a la segunda faceta del entrenamiento…

-Si…- dice levantándose dificultosamente del piso.

Juntas comienzan a caminar por un costado de la residencia; llegando a un gran jardín interno de enorme tamaño, que llega a confundirse con un bosque, el cual Sora tuvo que rodear corriendo; traspasan unos matorrales y llegan a un lago.

-Señorita Layla…

-¿Te gusta?

Sora queda maravillada al ver una gran cascada que precipita en el lago artificial.

-Es hermoso…

-Aquí practicarás resistencia…

-¿Aquí…?

-Si, meditarás debajo de la cascada… escuché que en tu tierra esto lo hacen las sacerdotisas…

-Si… en las ceremonias de purificación.

-Me dijeron que en total paz, uno tiene las mejores ideas… esto no solo servirá para tu cuerpo, sino también para tu mente y espíritu.

-Entiendo…

-Ve… hay una roca donde te sentarás…

-De acuerdo…

Sora trepa dificultosamente la cascada y llega toda rasguñada a la roca. El agua hace arder sus heridas, pero igual decide soportar. Todas las partes de su cuerpo se enfrían rápidamente y a los minutos ya no siente ninguna parte de su ser. La cabeza comienza a dolerle al igual que la espalda. En ese horrible estado, comienzan a llegarle ideas… imágenes, recuerdos…

-"Leon… te extraño tanto… por favor… ayúdame……

Yo tengo que hacerlo… es solo el primer día… debo hacerlo por Leon, por la gente que espera verme… por los miembros del grupo… debo hacerlo por TODOS"

"¿Por qué la señorita Layla no me permitirá enamorarme de Leon…? ¿Qué tiene de malo…? Sencillamente no puedo entenderla… quiere que me enamore de alguien, pero cuando lo hago me prohíbe hacerlo…

Tal vez… quiere que esté segura… no sé… a veces actúa tan raro… ayer en la noche, cuando encontré a Fool… me pareció escuchar un sollozo…"

-¡Sora!

-¿Si señorita?

-Sal, es hora de equilibrio…

-Si… ya voy…- dice poniéndose de pie, pero sus fuerzas no le dan y cae desmayada al lago.

-¡Sora!- Layla salta a buscarla y ya en la orilla la reanima- ¡¿Sora?! ¿Estás bien?

-No se preocupe… deseo seguir…

-Pero…-balbucea Layla durante una milésima de segundo- está bien esa actitud me gusta… vamos…- dice ayudándola a poner de pie.

Vuelven al bosque por un marcado sendero y encuentran una cuerda floja a unos 50 metros de altura.

-Esta cuerda no será reto para ti… después del entrenamiento de Leon…

-Si…

-Bien… deberás treparte a la cuerda y permanecer de pie durante una hora…

-…

-Eso será por el momento… después podrás saltar, bailar, correr…

-¡¿Qué?! **Oo**

-Si, vamos… sube…

-Bueno… **TT**

Después de una hora parada sobre esa cuerda, las piernas de Sora tiemblan y no le permiten permanecer de pie ni por un segundo.

-Vamos, puedes tirarte en el colchón… debemos hacer natación…

-Señorita… - dice ella dejándose caer por completo en el colchón, consumida por el cansancio y el dolor.

-Veo que estás demasiado agotada… es el primer día… por ser hoy descansaremos de natación, pero dentro de una hora y media te quiero en el estudio de danza para Yoga… te hará bien…

-Si… señorita…- dice Sora tratando de levantarse.

Luego de salir del bosque, Sora se precipita directamente a su habitación y cae pesadamente sobre la cama.

-Veo que te está yendo bien con el entrenamiento…- se burla Fool

-Ahhh…

-¿Te duele todo verdad?

-…- asiente con el rostro contra la almohada.

-Yo sé que te hará bien…

-Si… ¿Qué?- pregunta girando un poco su rostro hacia el espíritu.

-Toma…- dice tapándola con el abrigo de Leon.

-Ahhh… gracias Fool.

-De nada pequeña… duerme…

-Si…

**Una hora y media después…**

Layla sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sora y al abrir la puerta la encuentra dormida con el abrigo de Leon sobre ella.

-Sora… - dice acercándose a la muchacha que comienza a despertarse.

-Señorita Layla…

-Vamos… a Yoga…

-Si…

-¿De quién es?

-¿Eh?

-El abrigo…-dice mirándola fríamente.

-Es del joven Leon…- expresa con temor…

-Sora… sino te deshaces de él suspenderé el entrenamiento…

-Está bien… lo haré…- dice triste.

-Te espero en el estudio…-dice Layla cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Fool…-dice la joven apretando el saco contra su pecho fuertemente.

-¿Si Sora?- dice es fantasma saliendo de su escondite en el escritorio de Sora.

-Necesito… que me hagas un favor…-dice Sora escondiendo la mirada.

-¿Si? ¿Qué deseas?

-Por favor…- Sora levanta la mirada y Fool encuentra grandes lágrimas en ella- tienes que esconder el abrigo de Leon…

-Sora…

-Por favor… no permitas que ella lo encuentre…

-Sabes que lo haré…- dice tomando la prenda con cuidado y desapareciendo junto con ella.

-Muchas gracias Fool- dice ella mirando el lugar en donde desapareció Fool con el abrigo.

Minutos después, la joven Naegino baja las escaleras y entra al estudio de danza para practicar Yoga.

-Te estaba esperando…-dice Layla sentada sobre el acolchonado piso, en posición de flor de loto.

-Lamento la tardanza…- dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Siéntate a mi lado…- dice Layla sin abrir sus ojos.

Sora adolorida aún se sienta junto a su maestra.

-Aquí aprenderás a despejar tus pensamientos y llevar tu ser más allá de tu cuerpo, más allá de tu entidad física…

-…

-Primero… debes respirar… con la respiración uno se conecta con el universo… él entra en ti y sale…

Sora inhala y exhala lentamente siguiendo el ejemplo de Layla.

-Así, debes tranquilizarte… olvidarte de que hay un espacio físico frente a ti… olvida las barreras de tu cuerpo… olvida tu dolor, tus angustias… debes pensar en tu centro… en tu karma… en el universo… tu formas parte de él… eres un pequeña parte de él y lo eres todo… expande tus pensamientos más allá del cosmos… debes sentir que te fusionas con el aire… que vuelas no solo por el mundo, sino también surcando las estrellas y siendo parte de ellas…

A cada instante Sora se ve envuelta en las palabras de la mujer y comienza a elevar su espíritu… a sentir que de verdad forma parte de ese ser eterno e infinito… a sentir que su cuerpo pesa menos que el aire… que se deja llevar por él… que algo comienza a halarla por dentro… como si su espíritu quisiera abandonar su cuerpo… y viajar… deambular por el universo conformándolo de manera profunda e incomprensible, pero algo la detiene… algo la llama, obligándola a quedarse en su cuerpo, en su mundo, en ese lugar en ese momento.

-Sora… abre tus ojos y vuelve aquí…

Ella comienza a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como los rayos de luz los invaden.

-Sora… ya pasó la hora…

-¿Cómo? Pero si no pasaron unos minutos…

-Eso es lo que crees… pero pasó la hora… debes almorzar y bañarte… después tenemos modales y etiqueta…

-Entonces… ¿En serio ya pasó la hora? Es que… para mi no pasaron ni dos minutos desde que usted comenzó a hablarme…

-Si, estoy segura- dice sonriendo Layla- es el efecto… lo que tu viviste es una hora del universo… para el infinito una hora nuestra es un segundo… en realidad mucho menos…

-Trato de entender…

-Ya lo comprenderás…-dice y en ese instante se escucha el estómago de Sora gruñir- vamos… debes tener mucha hambre…

-Es verdad… **nnUUUU**

Las jóvenes comen un delicioso almuerzo preparado por la cocinera de Layla, una mujer muy amable llamada Clara, un poco anciana, con cabellos castaños claros, anteojos con forma de medialuna y un poco gordita.

Después de la amena comida, Sora sube al baño de su recámara, y antes de desvestirse ata nuevamente a Fool **uuUUUUUU**

Ya en la bañera comienza a llorar. Las heridas de su cuerpo le duelen demasiado y le arden al contacto con el agua, tiene moretones en su hermosa y blanca piel. Comienza a mirar su cuerpo y pone atención en las pequeñas marcas que ahora posee. Todas ellas surgieron luego de ingresar al escenario… por los entrenamientos, los golpes, las caídas, los duelos con espada, los grandes saltos y peligrosas acrobacias. Todavía le duelen los pies del entrenamiento de Leon, esa vez que le había exigido tanto a su cuerpo que este le respondió "no más". Hasta recuerda los días que tuvo que estar en cama y usando esos zapatos acolchados que le había traído Ken. Sus pies aún tienen las cicatrices, en esa ocasión se había quedado sin piel… y si no hubiera sido por May, hubiera seguido entrenando.

-May…- "Es verdad… aún no sé… por qué ella me trató así… me gustaría haber arreglado todo con ella antes de venir aquí… dudo que venga a visitarme así que tendré que esperar al mes para hablarle."

Nuevamente trata de relajarse con el agua, pero recuerda a Leon… Leon, ese nombre a cada instante se aparecía en su mente… invadiéndola completamente… trayéndole amor y dolor al mismo tiempo… un hombre o un ángel… eso era Leon, aquel que ahora la impulsaba más que nada… incluso podía olvidar a los espectadores… a la gente que tanto amaba… por Leon… ese hombre que la hacía temblar con su cercanía… y era un hombre… no como Ken, él era un niño… solo un niño, como el vecino de al lado, el mejor amigo… el confidente, pero nada más, nunca sentiría la pasión que ahora experimentaba al estar solo en la misma habitación que Leon…

Y ese nombre, venía acompañado de imágenes… Leon mirándola, salvándola del auto, raptándola en Romeo y Julieta. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez que la tomó y la forzó a actuar junto a él? Prácticamente la había obligado a danzar con él… realizando hermosos y sincronizados movimientos… ni practicando les hubiera salido mejor… fue algo accidental, él se dejó llevar, fue el momento… esas eran las excusas que ella misma de daba, pero la verdad, al estar tan cerca de él, no pudo evitar que un calor comenzara a recorrerle el alma para luego invadirle el cuerpo.

Pero ahora… ¿Dónde está Leon? Esa era la pregunta, él dijo que la visitaría… si él la amaba tanto como se habían dicho, ya estaría aquí… aunque Layla no lo dejara entrar, con haberlo visto hubiera bastado.

-Él me ama… lo sé…- dice por última vez antes de sumergirse totalmente en el agua.

Pasados unos minutos alguien toca la puerta del baño.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Clara… vengo a traerle toallas y para avisarle que el horario del baño ya termina…

-Pasa Clara…- dice mientras el agua cae de su cuerpo, mojando la alfombra del baño.

-Tome señorita Sora… toallas limpias…

-Muchas gracias…- dice Sora envolviéndose con una toalla que estaba hasta arriba de la pila que había traído la mujer.

-No debería salir antes de que yo le traiga las toallas… últimamente he tenido la sensación de que estas paredes hablan…- dice la mujer mirando para ambos lados.

-Las paredes… si, las paredes-"De seguro que si conocieras a Fool lo menos que te preocuparían serían las paredes." **nnU**

-¿Le sucede algo? Se le nota nerviosa…

-¡Nada! Estoy bien… muchas gracias por las toallas… me gustaría cambiarme si me lo permite…

-Claro niña… me retiro… baje pronto que a la señorita Layla no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

-Ya voy…- dice Sora cerrando la puerta tras la noble mujer que se retira.

La muchacha ingresa a su habitación, contigua al baño y encuentra sobre la cama un paquete con una carta.

Sora:

Esto es para que uses en nuestra primera clase… estate lista para las 19:00. Espero sea de tu agrado… y de tu talla.

T.

-¿T.? ¿Quién es ese T.? ¿Son sus iniciales?-dice cuando de pronto visualiza el paquete. Comienza a abrirlo y encuentra dentro de él un hermoso vestido negro, largo hasta las rodillas, con cuello bote, con mangas tres-cuarto y con un tul negro que parte desde el borde inferior-trasero del vestido hasta por debajo de sus pantorrillas. Junto a él, una faja a la cadera de color rojo y una corta pañoleta para el cuello del mismo color.

-Es… es precioso…- dice tomándolo entre sus manos y dirigiéndose al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Ya frente a él, superpone el vestido a su cuerpo y gira para ver como le quedaría.

-¡Sora! Es hora de la lección…

-Si Clara, ya voy…- dice colocando el vestido sobre su cama.

Así transcurrieron pesadamente las horas de Modales y Etiqueta, en las que Layla le enseñó a Sora lo básico, cómo comer, qué comer, con qué cubiertos comer, en qué posición, dónde colocar la servilleta para comer, cuáles los platillos para cada ocasión y qué trajes usar. Después llegó la hora de modales, que consistieron en lecciones de qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar y de qué forma vivir.

Todas esas lecciones le demostraron a Sora que no todo es rosa como lo pensaba en la vida de una princesa, se imaginaba a ella misma sentada todo el día en el trono, fingiendo ser algo que no era, aparentando frente a los demás para agradarles y parecerles perfecta. Vistiendo de acuerdo al día y viviendo en un protocolo extremo. Controlada por miles de guardias, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Encerrada en una cajita de cristal, en una jaula de oro, decorada, hermosa, pero una prisión en fin.

-Sora, ahora te enseñaré a bailar…

-¿Qué?

-Si, te tomaré de la cintura y te guiaré… tú solo sígueme…

-Si…-dice Sora no pudiendo evitar el sonrojarse.

-Tranquila… ¿Qué harás cuando tu compañero te tome? No tienes permitido cohibirte…

-Entiendo…-expresa ella endureciendo su rostro.

Así bailaron y bailaron durante una hora, guiadas por los valses que tocaba Clara en un antiguo tocadiscos.

-Fiuuu…. Estoy exhausta….

-Vamos… ya tuviste tu descanso… es hora de que ensayes la obra…

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no tengo a mi compañero?

-No te preocupes… Conseguí a alguien que te ayudará…

-¿Quién?

-Ahora lo verás…, Clara, hazlo pasar…

-Si señorita Layla…- dice la anciana mujer mientras abre la puerta y deja pasar al joven y apuesto Yuri.

-Señor Yuri…- dice Sora haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Sora… Layla…- dice inclinando su cabeza ante ésta última.

-Yuri… aquí la tienes… te deseo suerte…

-No seas dura con ella Layla…

-Sabes lo que puede pasar si falla…- dice la joven Hamilton retirándose de la habitación.

-Layla…

-Señorita Layla…

-Bueno… Sora, comencemos…

-¡Si!

Así, juntos se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento particular de Layla…donde tenían todo lo necesario para ensayar una obra.

-Podemos empezar con la escena del baile… recién ahí aparezco…

-Claro…

Los dos suben a los trapecios y comienzan la escena de baile, en la que habrá alrededor de 20 acróbatas más alrededor de ellos. El baile consistirá en que cada uno de los acróbatas cambiará, mediante un salto, de trapecio de manera sincronizada, formando un precioso ballet.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡Salta!

-Si…

Todo el entrenamiento Sora y Yuri saltaron cambiando de trapecios, siguiendo la música que invadía el ambiente.

-Bien… con unas cuantas prácticas más será perfecto… no tengo mucho que enseñarte…

-Joven Yuri… ya que nos queda tiempo… ¿Le podría hacer una pregunta?

-Claro...

-¿Sabe qué le ocurre a la señorita Layla? Ha estado actuando muy raro desde que comenzó este asunto de La bella durmiente… es como si… sufriera… hasta creo que… la escuché llorar…

-Sabes… -dice él sentándose en el piso- hay ciertas cosas que nos atormentan… yo soy el mejor ejemplo… yo viví atormentado con la muerte de mi padre, y esto me consumió… Layla… lo que ella tiene, es más profundo que eso… ella tiene el más puro de los corazones y está herido desde hace mucho tiempo… carga sobre ella una gran culpa…

-Una… culpa…-dice ella sentándose a su lado.

-Como te habrá dicho… esta técnica que aprenderás, no la podrás realizar a menos de que sientas verdadero amor por tu pareja…

-Si, lo sé….

-El amor… implica no solo pasión, sino también confianza… no puede existir amor sin confianza…

Hace mucho tiempo, en el 15 aniversario del escenario, a Layla le encomendaron representar este mismo papel… y como acompañante, ella eligió a la persona con la que estaba de novia… su nombre era Rafael… Yo no lo conocí… fue antes de que ingresara en el escenario…

La cuestión fue que… el truco falló… muchos creen que fue la falta de confianza entre ambos lo que causó todo. En el momento crucial de la técnica… en el que Layla debía entregarse a Rafael, él dudo, no se lanzó a tiempo… Ambos cayeron, Layla salió ilesa, ya que se pudo sostener de un trapecio que había, pero él… él cayó al vacío… la caída resultó fatal… no había forma de que sobreviviera…

Hasta el día de hoy, ella se sigue recriminando el no haberle generado la suficiente confianza para saltar.

-Pero ella no tendría que culparse…

-Conoces a Layla… ella se culpa de todo…

-Ahora… entiendo un poco más a la señorita Layla…

-Bien, ahora tienes lección de tango…

-Es verdad… ¿Usted sabe quién es mi profesor…?

-¿Eh? No, no sé…-**¬¬**

-Bueno… no importa… Adiós joven Yuri…

-Adiós Sora…

Sora se retira hacia el patio de la residencia Hamilton, sentándose en la reposera junto a la piscina, cuando de pronto aparece Layla junto con un hombre enmascarado.

-Sora, él será tu profesor de tango.

El joven frente a Sora era alto, con unos pantalones y chaleco negros, y su rostro, lo que más llamaba la atención, estaba cubierto por una máscara, un antifaz negro, que no dejaba ver ni su nariz ni sus ojos. Su cabello era corto, castaño oscuro, pero había algo raro en él que Sora no se atrevió a mencionar.

-Sora…-le llamó la atención Layla.

-Si…-dice Sora poniéndose de pie y reverenciándose frente a su profesor-Soy Sora Naegino, y es un gusto conocerlo…

El joven profesor se reverencia frente a la hermosa muchacha.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Tabris… y seré tu instructor de tango…

-Bien, yo me retiraré…-dice Layla marchándose a su habitación.

-Si, que duerma bien…-le dice alegre Sora.

-Bien… Sora comencemos… -dice Tabris tomando a Sora sorpresivamente por la cintura.

-Joven Tabris…-dice casi en un murmullo Sora.

-Si vamos a llevarnos bien… solo hay una regla…-dice acercándose a dos centímetros de su cara- nunca veas debajo de mi máscara… ¿Entendido?-dice largándole su cálido y dulce aroma en el rostro.

-Si… entendí…-dice ella casi sin aliento.

-Ve y cámbiate… usa el vestido que te mandé…

-Ahhh… a propósito de eso… muchas gracias, es hermoso…-dice ella sonriéndole.

-De nada…-dice él indiferente y bajando la mirada.

**Al cabo de un rato…**

-Comencemos… -dice uniendo su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella y rodeando con su otra mano su cintura - tú debes tomarme de los hombros…-dice mirándola a través del antifaz- Ahora… sígueme… sigue mis pasos.

-¿No vamos a usar música…?

-Ya veremos… tenemos mucho por hacer… nunca has bailado…

-No…

-Debes entender… que éste no es un baile ordinario… aquí debes dar el corazón…

-¿A usted?

-Eso no lo sabemos… solo tú puedes decidir eso.

-Entiendo…-dice Sora enfriando lo más posible su expresión.

-Ahora lo haremos con música… haremos algo sencillo… -dice soltándola y colocando música.

-Sólo recuerda esto…-le dice tomándola nuevamente de la cintura- tus manos y tu rostro no deben expresar nada… tus piernas… el movimiento que realices con ellas… tus muslos… tus pasos… ellos deberán expresarse…

Así Sora y Tabris disfrutaron de su primera lección de tango, y de alguna manera, una sensación invadió el cuerpo de ella. El aroma de tabris recorría su cuerpo, la manera en como él la tomaba… era algo fascinante… fuera de este mundo, la hacía sentir segura, protegida, amparada, como si estuviera envuelta en su ser… Y sus ojos, ella no podía verlos, pero eso lo hacía más interesante, a veces le parecía ver destellos de luz a través del antifaz, pero se limitaba a eso, era la única condición que Tabris le había impuesto.

-"Es un muy buen maestro… sentí durante un segundo… esa sensación de amor que describía la señorita Layla… pero solo es eso… el baile…"-se decía así misma Sora, estando en la cama.-"Espero, que el joven Leon venga a verme pronto…"-piensa Sora antes de dormirse profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los entrenamientos se dieron de igual manera, con la excepción de que Sora no se desmayó, ni nada por estilo. Al contrario, parecía haberse fortalecido en una sola noche. Y es que durante sus horas de sueño, no hizo más que pensar en Layla, en Rafael, en Yuri, en Tabris y en Leon. Éste último, era el que más la preocupaba… todavía no la llamaba… no había venido a visitarla… no había dado señales de vida… El único lugar en el que aparecía, era en sus sueños… y en ellos, él volaba… y luego la tomaba entre sus brazos, parecían estar actuando en una obra. Ella se entregaba en sus brazos, realmente se ofrecía, quedando suspendida y totalmente a su merced.

La señorita Layla la hizo correr como perro, nadar como desgraciada, sostenerse como si tuviera un abismo bajo sus pies, mantener el equilibrio como si el averno estuviera bajo la cuerda, y meditar como si no solo su vida dependiera de ello, sino también la del resto de la humanidad. Y Sora lo había comprendido, Layla hacía todo esto para que no le sucediera lo mismo que a ella, quería de verdad enseñarle.

La hora que más añoraba era las 19:00, la hora en que se encontraba con Tabris. De verdad la había atrapado su nuevo instructor, era misterioso, desconocido, y a la vez familiar, algo en él la hacía estremecerse, pero aunque fuera el hombre más fascinante y exquisito del mundo, ella no pensaba entregarse estando su amado Leon en su corazón. Pero sacando de lado lo interesante que él era, lo que a Sora le importaba de verdad, era su máscara. No quería tratar de quitársela, eso nunca, sino perdería a un maravilloso maestro. Pero lo que si quería, era comprender las razones por las cuales, Tabris había decidido ocultarse tras ella. Qué lo había llevado a eso… por qué… cómo… eran preguntas que no dejaban de rondar su mente. Y él lo sabía, en las clases, cada distracción que ella tenía era por eso.

-¡Sora! ¡Concéntrate!

-Si, lo siento joven Tabris…

-Vamos… suéltate… libérate… no debes cohibirte…

-¡Si!-dice ella finalmente entregándose en los brazos de él para el finalizar el baile. En éste, Sora realizaba un hermoso giro y quedaba sostenida únicamente por los brazos de Tabris… era un paso muy común de tango, pero muy difícil de realizar, se necesitaba una excelente condición física y tener una mínima confianza en el compañero de baile. Una confianza que ella había rápidamente desarrollado.

Así como vuela el tiempo, pasó la primera semana, dando lugar al primer sábado de descanso desde el inicio del entrenamiento.

-Ahhh… por fin… llegó el sábado…- decía Sora mientras se desperezaba sobre su cama- ¿Qué hora es Fool?-preguntaba refregándose el ojo.

-Es la 9:15…

-Tan tarde… ya me acostumbré a las 6:30… es el colmo…-**TT**

-Vamos… llegó el fin de semana… deberías organizar algo con tus amigas… invítalas y hagan una fiesta en ropa interior…

-Fool…-dice Sora risueña para luego tomar al espíritu con todas sus fuerzas- deberías cerrar tu boquita si no quieres sufrir…-dice mirándolo diabólicamente.

-Sora… me asustas…-dice él temblando.

-Pero… por hoy te perdonaré… después de todo… tú eres una gran ayuda…-dice sonriendo de verdad.

-Ayuda… ¡Ahhh! ¿Dices por lo de ocultar el abrigo?

-Si… ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Está en el ático de la casa… no lo encontrarán… tranquila…

-Gracias… de verdad Fool…

-Agradéceme trayendo a tus amigas…-

-No tientes la suerte…-

-De acuerdo…- **nnU** dice Fool huyendo.

-Sora… me iré durante unas horas… volveré alrededor de las 22:00, compórtate…-dice Layla desde la puerta de la casa.

-Si señorita…-grita Sora asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-Adiós…

-Al fin unos momentos de paz…-dice Sora cuando por la puerta entran Mía y Anna.

-¡¡Sora!!-gritan ambas al entrar.

-"Adiós a la tranquilidad…"-piensa Sora **uuU**

-Venimos a celebrar tu primera semana de entrenamiento…-dice Anna.

-Si… trajimos regalos de los chicos de la compañía…-dice Mía mostrando en la puerta de la casa su lujoso convertible lleno de regalos.

-Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…………-dice Sora al ver la cantidad de paquetes.

-Te gustan…-dice Mía alegre.

-Es sorprendente…-dice Sora un poco triste pensando en lo mucho que hubiera gozado si Leon hubiera tocado la puerta.

-Supongo que extrañas mucho a tu príncipe azul…-dice Mía.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-dice Sora totalmente sonrojada.

-Estamos un poco histéricos con él… por los ensayos desaparece, y al otro día sin haber entrenado, conoce todos los pasos… todas las escenas, incluso las que debe hacer contigo…-dice Mía.

-Qué raro… y… no saben si ha hablado de mi… ¿Verdad?-dice Sora haciéndose la disimulada.

-No lo sabemos, no habla con nadie… y para peor, Carlos le da carta blanca….-dice Anna.

-Pero hoy no vinimos a entristecerte… hoy es día de fiesta….-dice Mía

-Si, es verdad… ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-¿Qué tal si nos das un recorrido por la mansión?-dice Anna

-¿Por qué no? **nn**

Sora comienza a enseñarles la mansión, de arriba abajo, de adentro hacia fuera, incluyendo el bosque de la señorita Layla. Por cada lugar Sora les contaba que ejercicio hacía.

-Aquí practico equilibrio… aquí meditación… por el contorno de la mansión debo correr todas la mañanas… ¿Ven esta hermosa piscina? Aquí obviamente practico natación… en esta sala practico yoga…. Aquí modales y etiqueta… y bailes de salón por aquí… y, por último… aquí tomo tango…-dice Sora sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Tango?-pregunta Mía.

-Si… ese baile que hacen en Argentina…

-Lo conozco…-dice Mía **¬¬,**-¿Quién es tu compañero de baile?-pregunta la chica suspicaz.

-Eeeee…… tengo maestro… -dice Sora bajando la mirada y tomando sus manos.

-Ajaaaaaaa………-dice Mía.

-Se llama Tabris….-dice Sora.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es atractivo?

-No sabría decirte…

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que pasa es que… no he visto su rostro…. Él lleva una máscara…-dice Sora sabiendo lo que acaba de desencadenar en sus amigas.

-¿Tiene máscara?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Cómo es su nombre entero?

-¿No tienes sospechas de su identidad?

-¿No te ha insinuado algo?

-¿Es de fiar?

-¿Cómo lo conoció la señorita Layla?

La joven estaba siendo ahogada por las preguntas de sus amigas.

-Bueno… tendremos que hacer un trabajo de investigación…-dice finalmente Mía.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Sora asustada.

-Si… Anna y yo somos increíbles detectives… ¿O no?-dice buscando ayuda de su compañera.

-Pero claro… debemos cuidar a la estrella de cualquier extraño…-dice Anna poniéndose en posición de soldado.

-Listo… Sora… hoy mismo comenzaremos la investigación…. Pero ahora… debemos irnos…-dice Mía.

-¿Cómo? Tan pronto…-dice Sora.

-Si… me temo que para nosotras no hay descanso… deberíamos presentarle una queja…-dice Anna.

-Podría funcionar…

-Lamento que deban irse…-dice Sora.

-Nosotras también, pero verás que pronto todo terminará… volverás a salir de esta casa…-dice Mía.

-Si… adiós muchachas…-dice Sora despidiéndolas.

-Oh… que lástima y recién son las 15:00…. ¿Qué haré?-dice cuando tocan el timbre- Ya voy…-dice corriendo a la puerta y encontrándose sorpresivamente con May-May… yo…-dice tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sora…-dice la joven Wong autoritaria como siempre.

-Si… pasa…

-¿Así que aquí te hospedas…?

-Es la casa de la señorita Layla… yo solo soy una huésped…-dice Sora temerosa de lo que pueda ocurrir.

**Fin ****(no tengo ganas de poner hora, fecha o día)**

Amigos, Otakus, lectores… espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo… espero que haya sido de su agrado como sabrán este fic no es mío si no de una amiga que me dejo publicarlo aca espero sus opiniones sobre el fic que le servirán mucho a mi amiga ya mi ok xau!!

Espero también lean mis próximas publicaciones…

**Sayounara**

**SakuraHimeZoey **

y  


**RiniTif-Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

May, evidenciando enojo, se sienta en uno de los confortantes sillones blancos del comedor de Layla.

-Me alegro que vinieras…-dice Sora nerviosa, pero sincera. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó en la casa, algo que la preocupaba era la reacción de la joven al enterarse de su protagonismo en la obra.

-¿En serio?-dice la joven china mirándola de reojo.

-Si… ansié mucho hablar contigo… May… ¿Por qué te comportaste tan raro el último día que estuve en Kaleido…?-pregunta Sora yendo directo al grano.

-Muéstrame tu alcoba…-dice la chica cortantemente y cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-¿Eh? Cl-claro…**ºº**-dice Sora asustada.

Ambas jóvenes suben a la enorme alcoba y May inspecciona cada parte de ella.

-Aja….

-Eeeee… quisiera que habláramos May…-dice Sora recomenzando la misión de reconciliación.

-Muéstrame la mansión…-dice May sin inmutar su semblante.

-De acuerdo…-dice Sora cansada pero nunca derrotada ** --**

Así, la joven Naegino, guía a la acróbata china por la mansión **(¿Cabe decir que después de haber hecho el recorrido con Mía y Anna sus piernas no le dan más?). **Exhibiendo el bosque, la cascada artificial, la cuerda en donde entrena equilibrio y todo el contorno de la mansión Hamilton, la que debe recorrer corriendo todos los días excepto hoy por cierto. 

-Y aquí es donde hago natación…-dice Sora cansadísima mostrando la piscina de Layla, mientras su acompañante no muestra ni una gota de sudor.

-Aja…

-May…por favor, seamos más comunicativas ¿Si…? De verdad deseo hablar contigo…

-Aún no lo entiendo…-dice May interrumpiéndola.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo puede preferirte a ti antes que a mí?-dice May seriamente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres buena haciendo malabares, pero en lo demás eres una tonta… no tienes gracia, ni fuerza, ni resistencia, y tienes el coeficiente de un paramecio… no eres una verdadera mujer… pero, en cambio yo…-dice apoyando sus manos sobre su corazón y bajando la embelezada mirada- yo lo entendería… y le daría todo lo que quisiera… sería la persona que más lo ama en el mundo… pero aún así… -dice May volteando hacia una Sora confundida- te eligió a ti… y sufre por ti…-dice apuntándola con el dedo- ¡Falta a las prácticas! Y está deprimido… no deja de mirar al cielo… y todo… todo es por tu culpa…-dice llorando y queriendo huir de Sora.

-¡Espera!-dice Sora tomándola del brazo.

-¡Déjame! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-¡¿De quién hablas?!-grita Sora tratando de sostener a May que no deja de forcejear.

-Encima no lo sabes… eres una estúpida… ¡¿Quién más?! ¡Leon!-grita May zafándose de Sora y huyendo de la casa.

-…-queda Sora paralizada al escuchar las palabras de May- Leon…-dice con los ojos desorbitados- Leon… Leon…-dice corriendo dentro de la residencia y tomando el teléfono- vamos… anda… Leon… ¿Qué sucede?-dice Sora marcando el número del joven desesperadamente.

Comienza a timbrar del otro lado, pero nadie atiende. Dos timbrazos, tres… cuatro… siete… diez… y nadie responde.

-Leon…-dice Sora colgando- "Dios… ¿Será verdad? Primero me entero de que falta a las prácticas, y ahora… que está deprimido… que sufre… Leon… por favor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué me ocultas?"-piensa Sora llorando- debo hacer algo… no puedo salir de la casa… la señorita Layla no me lo permite… y si todo llegara a ser un engaño… el esfuerzo de Leon y los demás habrá sido en vano…-dice Sora mientras gotas de sudor comienzan a mezclarse con sus lágrimas- ya sé…-dice subiendo rápidamente a su habitación- ¡Fool! ¡Fool!-grita Sora llamando al espíritu.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-dice la pequeña aparición.

-Necesito de las arenas…-dice ella exasperada.

-¿Por qué?-dice él acercándose.

-Es Leon… algo le sucede… no sé…-dice tomando su frente- me dijo May que anda mal… que parece deprimido… que falta a las prácticas… que sufre… y yo… hace ya una semana que no sé nada de él…-dice ella entristeciéndose.

-De acuerdo…-dice la presencia tomando su pocillo de arena y esparciéndola en el aire. Como en la vez anterior, comienza a formarse un torbellino y se crea una especie de pantalla.

-¿Y?-pregunta ella.

-Que extraño… no se muestra nada… es la primera vez que pasa…-dice Fool.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Ya te lo dije… no lo sé… nunca había visto esto… es como si rehusara mostrarse ante mi…-dice él.

-Se rehúsa… ¡Diablos!-dice ella cayendo de rodillas al piso- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo seguir aguardando… algo le pasó… lo sé… tendría que haberlo supuesto desde que no vino a visitarme…-dice Sora agarrándose el estómago adolorida.

-Sora…-trata de consolarla Fool, acariciando su cabeza.

-Fool… debes ir… debes buscarlo…-dice Sora mostrándole sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Sora…yo…-balbucea él.

-Fool… por favor… sino sé algo de él… me volveré loca...-dice Sora más exasperada.

-Está bien… iré a buscarlo…-dice el espíritu.

-Gracias… gracias Fool…-dice ella tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo con cariño.

-Tranquila… yo me encargaré…-dice Fool en un momento de seriedad.

-Ten cuidado…-dice Sora abriendo la ventana.

-Nada me puede pasar…-dice él desapareciendo en el aire.

-Leon… espero que estés bien…-dice Sora comenzando a llorar.

Las horas pasan y Fool no regresa… pasan las siete, pasan las ocho, las nueve de la noche.

-Dios… Fool ¿Qué pasa que tardas?-dice Sora con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar- ¡No puedo más! ¡Debo salir!-dice Sora abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con Tabris.

-Sora…-dice él al ver su estado.

-Tabris…-dice ella antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Sora! ¡Sora!-grita él atrapándola.

-¿Eh?... yo… Eeeee… ¿En dónde…?-balbucea Sora volviendo en sí- ¿Qué sucedió?-dice abriendo con gran dificultad sus ojos y encontrándose a sí misma en la reposera del patio de Layla.

-Despertaste…-dice Tabris trayendo humedeciendo un paño y colocándolo en la frente de ella.

-Joven…Tabris…-dice ella débilmente.

-Te desmayaste… estás muy débil… y pálida ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunta él sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Nada…-dice ella mirando la piscina.

-Está bien… no tienes que contarme…-dice él cambiando el paño.

-Gracias…-dice ella.

-Traeré más agua…-dice él levantándose, pero ella lo detiene.

-Espere joven Tabris… puede decirme ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Solo venía a arreglar unas cosas con Layla…-dice él furtivo como siempre.

-Ya veo… pero la señorita Layla no vuelve hasta las doce…-dice ella.

-Entiendo… pero menos mal que vine… pero creo que ya estás mejor-dice acercándose a ella y apoyando su mano en la frente.

-¿Eh?-dice ella sonrojándose levemente.

-No tienes fiebre…-dice Tabris.

-No… solo he recibido muchas malas noticias en un solo día…-dice ella entristeciéndose.

-No hables… aún estás mal…iré a traerte un té…-dice yendo a la cocina.

-Si…-dice ella y después de un rato, se pone dificultosamente de pie y comienza a mirar el cielo estrellado, muy parecido al de la noche de la cita con Leon, pero la luna está diferente… es luna menguante, la luna que muere… y eso no hace más que entristecerla más y más…

Las lágrimas comienzan a caerle… y sus recuerdos brotan de los rincones de su corazón.

-"Leon… Leon… Leon… ¿En dónde estás? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿Acaso me utilizaste? Leon… no quiero perderte…"-piensa ella recordando más que nada, cada uno de los momentos en que ella y Leon se sintieron unidos… momentos incluso antes de su primer beso… actuaciones… momentos difíciles… como la vez que él veía en ella a su hermana Sophie… o cuando justamente por esa razón, se abalanzó sobre ella, creyendo que la salvaba de un auto…nunca olvidaría lo cerca que estuvo de su rostro esa vez; juntos, tendidos sobre la arena, Leon sobre ella… mirándola con tal amor… aunque sabía que no era para ella esa mirada, no podía evitar amarlo en ese momento. También, cuando no la dejaba de mirar… Ella nunca había dicho nada, pero se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba… la observaba meticulosamente… y uno de los momentos donde más lo notó, fue cuando hicieron El Lago de los Cisnes… muchos podrían decir que su expresión era perfecta, que él tenía verdadera expresión de enamorado, pero ese gesto no se puede igualar… se puede lograr algo parecido, pero nunca a imitar una emoción tan hermosa… y la simple explicación era… que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo…

De repente, la visión comienza a nublarse, las piernas le tiemblan descontroladamente y la voz se le va como murmullo en el frío viento.

-Tabris…-llega a suspirar antes de caer nuevamente desmayada a la piscina. Su ser cae pesadamente hacia las profundidades, el agua a cada instante se torna más fría y a pesar de que conserva algo de conciencia, casi no siente su cuerpo. Poco a poco va perdiendo los sentidos, hasta que escucha un grito.

-¡Sora!

Lentamente trata de abrir sus ojos y antes de cerrarlos, llega a distinguir la silueta de alguien.

-"¿Quién es…? ¿Tabris?"-dice antes de caer completamente en la oscuridad.

Alguien la toma entre sus brazos y la saca del agua. No puede ver, pero puede sentir, alguien la llama.

-Sora… vamos despierta… vamos…-dice alguien agitándola- diablos… casi no respira… debo hacerlo…-dice la voz y Sora siente algo cálido en sus labios. Paulatinamente va recobrando la conciencia y vislumbra unos ojos frente a los suyos, unos hermosos ojos azules.

-"¿Quién…?"-piensa tratando de enfocar, pero sus ojos reniegan de ella y se vuelven a cerrar.

**Más tarde…**

-¿Eh? No… otra vez no…-dice Sora hallándose en su cama y con Tabris a su lado-perdóneme… le causé muchos problemas…

-¡¿Problemas?!-grita él exasperado- ¡Pudiste haber muerto…!-grita e inmediatamente trata de calmarse.

-Lo siento…-dice ella llorando.

-Eso ya no importa…-dice él retirándose.

-¿A dónde va?

-Sólo duerme…-dice él cerrando la puerta.

-Tabris… -dice ella dejándose caer en la cama, cuando repentinamente aparece Fool.

-Sora…

-¡Fool!-dice ella aún débil.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor…-dice ella tratando de sonreír- ¿Averiguaste algo de Leon?

-No… nada… no lo encontré…-dice él triste.

-No te deprimas… hiciste todo lo que pudiste…-dice Sora cerrando los ojos.

-Te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor…-dice Fool desapareciendo y después de un rato, reapareciendo con un bulto entre sus manos.

-¿Eso es…?

-La chaqueta de Leon…-dice Fool cubriéndola con ella.

-Gracias…-dice ella impregnándose de su aroma-de verdad Fool… eres un ángel-dice Sora cayendo en profundo sueño.

Horas más tarde, ella se despierta y siente un vacío, un frío que le recorre el cuerpo. Rápidamente se levanta y no encuentra la campera de Leon.

-No… ¿En dónde está?-dice ella levantándose y buscándola por toda la habitación, totalmente desesperada- ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿En dónde está?! Dios… ¡No!-grita y comienza a sentir un olor extraño- ¿Eh?

Velozmente baja las escaleras y encuentra a Layla.

-Señorita…

-No permitiré más distracciones…-dice mirando a la pared.

-¿Qué…?-dice Sora mirando donde ella y encuentra la chimenea, y en ella, ardiendo en llamas, la campera de Leon- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-grita llorando, cayendo de rodillas y tapándose la cara.

-Te dije que te deshicieras de ella… te lo dije Sora…-dice Layla alejándose del lugar.

-Leon… Leon… Leon…-repite una y otra vez viendo como la campera se consume.

-Sora vamos… vamos pequeña…-dice Clara tomándola por los hombros, pero Sora no responde, se levanta por inercia y por esa misma fuerza, sube las escaleras y se acuesta a dormir. Pero dormir es una palabra, ya que durante la noche no hizo más que llorar, sollozar, proclamar el nombre de su amado… implorando que cuando mañana despertase todo fuera mentira…

-¿Por qué señorita? ¿Por qué…?-dice con los ojos hinchados.

-Sora… lo siento…-dice Fool muy triste.

-No fue tu culpa… solo quisiste ayudar… la que está mal es la señorita Layla… Entiendo que quiera ayudarme…-dice ella rompiendo nuevamente en llanto- pero esto… es demasiado… no sé como está él… no puedo verlo, tengo prohibido enamorarme de él… y ella destruye lo único que me conecta a Leon físicamente… el único recuerdo que me quedó de él…-dice tapándose el rostro con la sábana.

-El camino siempre es difícil… pero la pregunta aquí es **¿Confías en Layla?**-dice Fool desapareciendo en el aire.

-La verdad… no lo sé Fool…-dice ella volteándose para la pared "**Y tampoco sé…** **que me pasa con Tabris…**"-piensa antes de dormirse.

-Sora…-dice Layla mirando la chimenea de su propia pieza, imaginando la campera de Leon entre las llamas- Sora… perdóname…-dice derribándose de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en el corazón y otra en su boca, para apaciguar su lastimero llanto- perdóname… pero no puedo dejar que nada salga mal… no debe repetirse mi error…-dice ella mirando el fuego.

**A la mañana siguiente… (Domingo)**

-Vamos Sora… arriba… hoy irás al escenario… tendremos una práctica y necesitamos utilizar el escenario principal para ello…-dice Layla llamando a la joven que baja pesadamente las escaleras.

-Si…-dice ella totalmente en un estado de desolación. Sus hermosos ojos aún no volvían a la normalidad… aún estaban enrojecidos por su infinito llanto…

Aún dormida podía ver a Leon alejándose de ella… corriendo a toda velocidad para luego tomar vuelo… pero ese era solo uno de sus horribles sueños… es otro, Leon caía… y ella nada podía hacer para ayudarlo… era más que desesperante… y él la llamaba… gritaba su nombre… y le extendía su mano… y por más de que ella quisiera y tirara… y forcejeaba, no lograba alcanzarlo… Pero el más extraño de todos fue uno en el que tanto él como ella estaban juntos, danzando en el escenario, y de pronto Leon desaparecía… y en su lugar, aparecía una figura negra que le decía "En esto me convertí por ti"

-Sube al auto…-dice Layla abriéndole la puerta del rojo auto de Yuri.

-Si señorita…-dice Sora ya por mecánica.

-Vamos Yuri…-dice la señorita Hamilton sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, junto a su compañero de siempre.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas…?-pregunta él mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Sora.

-Bien…-responde ésta mirando al piso.

-Si… mucho mejor desde que nos deshicimos de algunos estorbos…-dice Layla mirando a su discípula- ¿Verdad Sora?

-Si señorita…-responde la muchacha decayendo cada vez más.

-De acuerdo…-dice Yuri triste.

Los tres llegan al escenario y todos se encuentran en la entrada, esperando a que baje Sora.

-Llegamos…-dice el Joven Illian abriéndole la puerta a Sora.

-Rápido Sora…-dice Layla abriéndose camino por la multitud.

La joven Naegino baja del auto totalmente irreconocible para sus compañeros, quienes la ven decaída, triste, sufriente, herida y llorosa. Sus cabellos opacos, sus manos marchando firmes al costado de su cuerpo, sin saludar; su mirada baja, con ojos fríos y sombríos, y sus labios sellados, sin sonrisas, sin pucheros, sin gritos ni palabras.

-Sora…-dice Rosetta espantada al ver a su amiga tan sumisa y diferente después de tan solo una semana. Se acerca a ella y trata de mirarla a los ojos- ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Contéstame!-grita y cuando por fin puede ver sus ojos, los nota sin expresión, sin brillo, sin vida… sin esa luz especial que hacía que miles de personas se llenaran de alegría-So-Sora…-balbucea sin poder creerlo.

-Ro-rosetta…-dice débilmente Sora levantando la mirada, pero antes de enfocar a su pequeña amiga, Layla la llama.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!-dice mirándola severamente.

-Si… señorita Layla…-dice Sora caminando hacia la joven Hamilton y siguiéndola como un muñeco.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió con mi amiga Sora?-pregunta Rosetta casi atónita.

-Está muy cambiada…-dice Mía a su lado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta la pequeña niña pelirroja de Bélgica.

-Si… tú tenías ensayo, así que durante el sábado fuimos a visitarla… hablamos con ella… y se encontraba cansada lo admito, pero no estaba en estas condiciones…-dice Mía Guillen.

-¿Cómo pudo sucederle esto?

-No lo sé… y además fue en unas horas… ¿Tendrá que ver con…?-dice Mía guardándose el comentario.

-¡¿Con qué?!-preguntan tanto Rosetta como Anna a Mía.

-Bueno… ustedes saben que Leon ha estado faltando a los ensayos… y cuando viene, lo hace sabiendo cada una de las acrobacias… ¿Es extraño no creen?-dice Mía.

-¿Y?

-Puede ser que Sora esté así por él… tal vez sabe algo… recuerden que faltó al último ensayo… puede ser que ella sepa algo que nosotras no… me preocupa demasiado…-dice Mía.

-Es verdad… pero yo no aguanto…-dice Rosetta corriendo tras Sora y Layla.

Éstas últimas ya se encuentran en el escenario principal, Layla en la tribuna, junto con Carlos; mientras en el aire, a punto de saltar, Sora y Yuri.

-Quiero que te balancees…-grita Layla desde abajo.

-Si señorita…-responde Sora aún en su desesperante estado.

-Layla… creo que es demasiado… la estás matando…-murmura Carlos a la joven Hamilton.

-No te preocupes… yo sé lo que hago…-dice Layla mirando al cielo.

Sora se tira por el trapecio, balanceándose de un lado al otro y aumentando periódicamente la velocidad.

-Quiero que te tires… que quedes en el aire…-dice Layla.

-¿Qué?-reacciona Sora ante esa petición.

-Hazlo…-dice Layla.

-Está bien… lo haré…-dice Sora balanceándose más rápido hasta que en un momento sus manos se sueltan y su cuerpo queda suspendido en el aire, boca arriba a más de 50 metros del suelo. Busca a ambos lados y encuentra al joven Yuri que se lanza a buscarla- "¡No llegará a buscarme…! ¡Voy a caer…! ¡Dios….!"-piensa Sora estando en el aire.

Yuri se acerca más y más, pero Sora temerosa, mueve su cuerpo, tratando de interponer sus brazos a la caída, así alejándose de Yuri.

-¡Sora!-grita Layla al verla caer rápidamente y precipitarse fuertemente sobre la red.

-Señorita…-dice Sora débil después de la caída

-¡Sora!-grita Rosetta, quien había presenciado todo.

-Vete Rosetta… ella estará bien…-dice Layla volviendo a su fría actitud.

-Pero ella tuvo una fuerte caída, además… mírela… está muy mal… -dice Rosetta acercándose a Sora.

-Rosetta… no te preocupes por mi…-dice Sora acercándose al poste para columpiarse nuevamente.

-Pero Sora… no puedes seguir así…

-Yo debo confiar… en la señorita Hamilton…-dice Sora trepándose hacia el trapecio y dejando muy preocupada a su amiga.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!-grita Layla desde la tribuna.

-Si señorita…-dice Sora tirándose, pero por más que lo intenta una y otra y otra vez… no resulta, inconcientemente, no puede confiar en que Yuri la atrapará.

-¡Basta!-grita Rosetta llorando- ya lo ha hecho al menos 15 veces… por favor…-dice abrazando a su amiga que respira con dificultad.

-Sora… ¿Ahora entiendes el por qué de mis acciones…?-pregunta Layla dándole la espalda y así ondeando sus cabellos.

-Si señorita…-dice Sora aún arrodillada en el suelo.

-Vamos a casa…

-Si señorita…-dice Sora retirándose detrás de ella, cuando ve salir por una de las puertas continuas al escenario, una larga melena plateada- ¡Leon!-reacciona al verlo, y corre tras él.

-¡Sora regresa!-grita Layla tras su alumna, pero esta no le responde. Solo corre hipnotizada hacia donde escapó la larga cabellera de su amado.

-¡Leon! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!-grita ella corriendo por los pasillos, pero sin encontrarlo-¡Leon! ¡Leon!-grita desesperadamente por todo el edificio hasta que ve la melena correr hasta un salón. Ella entra tras ella y encuentra una sala de entrenamiento muy parecida a la que estaba anteriormente, pero totalmente a oscuras.

-¡Leon!-grita ella en medio del llanto, cuando ve una silueta treparse por uno de los postes, dirigiéndose hacia el trapecio-¡Ya voy Leon!-grita ella trepándose también, segura de que era su amado.

Los demás llegan detrás de la joven Naegino y la encuentran ya al final del poste.

-¡Sora! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Es una orden!-grita Layla desde el piso.

-¡Sora, te harás daño!-grita Rosetta al borde de la desesperación.

Pero ninguno de los gritos es escuchado por la joven, solo le importa llegar a Leon. Comienza a balancearse en el columpio al ver que él lo hace. Desea llegar hasta sus brazos más que nada en el mundo, y dejándose guiar por su corazón, se suelta del trapecio quedando suspendida en el aire, al igual que lo hacía según las órdenes de Layla, pero en esta ocasión, la idea de moverse no pasó ni una sola vez por su cabeza… sino que se rindió a la idea de estar en sus brazos y lo hizo de tal forma… que se desvaneció en el aire…

En el instante antes de quedar inconciente, ella siente los brazos de alguien que la llena de su calidez y la lleva como si fuera ligera cual pluma. Pero aunque lo desee más que nada en el mundo, su estado no le permite ver el rostro de su amado Leon.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué…? ¿Rosetta?-pregunta Sora al despertar.

-¡Sora! ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rosetta… si… ¡¿En dónde está Leon?! ¡Yo lo vi!-grita Sora al recordar todo.

-Tranquila… no te levantes… no sé muy bien… es decir… no sabemos quien fue que te trajo… el escenario al que entraron justo está en reparación del sistema eléctrico… -dice Rosetta sin querer mirar a su amiga.

-No es verdad… yo lo vi… sentí su cuerpo… era él… ¿Quién más me pudo haber atrapado?-pregunta Sora con los ojos desorbitados.

-No importa… desde ahora, ya no te daré oportunidades para eso…-dice Layla apareciendo por detrás de Rosetta.

-¿Qué...?-pregunta Sora confusa.

-Desde ahora, no saldrás de mi casa hasta concluir el entrenamiento, ni para ensayar… lo harás todo en casa…-dice Layla retirándose- andando… haré que te revisen…

-Si…-dice Sora poniéndose de pie con dificultad mientras sus amigas no podían creer que esa era la Sora Naegino que conocían, esa persona tan alegre y positiva que siempre sonreía y daba lo mejor de si… pero ahora, estaba apagada… como muerta… carente de esa energía que irradia hacia todos sus amigos.

-Layla está matando a Sora…-dice Rosetta bajando la mirada.

-No lo sé… es decir… la señorita Layla es estricta, pero se está pasando… no si se confiar en que todo será por alguna razón o solo… temo que haya vuelto a ser la de antes…-dice Ana muy seriamente.

-Debemos confiar en Layla…-dice Sarah haciendo acto de aparición.

-Pero Sarah… ¿Viste cómo está Sora?-dice Rosetta tratando de no exasperarse demasiado.

-Si, pero deben saber que ella aceptó el riesgo, Sora puede irse de la casa cuando lo desee…-dice Sarah cruzándose de brazos mientras mira a la joven Naegino retirarse del lugar.

-No lo sé… puede que tengas razón…-dice Anna.

-Chicas…deben prometerme que no interrumpirán el entrenamiento de Sora… se los pido en nombre de todos los integrantes del Kaleido… sino, el pasado volverá… los errores se repetirán…-dice la cantante misteriosa antes de retirarse del lugar rápidamente.

-Está rara…-concluye Mía.

-Si, pero quiere decirnos algo…-reflexiona Rosetta.

-Si, que no interrumpamos a Sora…-dice Anna.

-No, eso no… con eso del pasado y los errores…-dice Rosetta observando como la melena rubia de Sarah se menea en el aire.

-Mejor no nos metamos en esas cosas… Layla se ha ganado nuestra confianza…-dice Mía.

-Es verdad…-dice Anna- yo ya no me permito desconfiar de ella…-dice retirándose tras Mía.

-¿Tan fácil le creen?-pregunta la joven Rosetta incrédula.

-Nuestras energías deben estar en perfeccionar el espectáculo…-dice Anna.

-Sino, todo el trabajo de Sora será en vano…-dice Mía.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a los espías…-dice Anna dejando a Rosetta meditabunda.

**En el auto de Yuri…**

-Te aviso que hicimos algunos cambios en el espectáculo…-dice Layla mirando por la ventanilla del auto, hacia el mar.

-¿Si?-pregunta Sora mirando el suelo.

-Para el final utilizaremos cuerda española…-dice Layla- ya la has utilizado antes ¿No?

-Si…-suspira ella, ya que la primera vez que la utilizó fue para cubrir la ausencia del joven Leon ante el público. Lo recordaba tan bien… transformándose en princesa y en príncipe paulatinamente ya que su amado no quería siquiera compartir un escenario con ella.

-Intensificaremos las lecciones de Tango, tienes que agilizar y feminizar más tus movimientos…-dice Layla.

-Si señorita Layla…-responde Sora por mecánica de sus labios.

-Ya no tendremos más baile de salón…-dice la joven Hamilton a Sora.

-Ya llegamos…-dice de pronto Yuri.

-Si, muchas gracias Yuri…-dice Layla luego de que su discípula bajara del auto.

-No tienes que darme las gracias…-dice él enterneciendo la mirada.

-Yuri…-suspira ella- adiós…-dice acercándose para besarle la mejilla, pero él gira su rostro y sus labios terminan unidos.

Al separarse, ella no puede más que mirarlo.

-Yuri… Sabes que no puedo…

-Yo siempre te esperaré… tú lo sabes… te lo digo desde siempre… y te lo seguiré diciendo…

-Adiós Yuri…-dice ella saliendo del auto.

-No, hasta luego…-dice él por la ventanilla antes de arrancar el vehículo.

-La señorita Layla… tampoco se permite enamorarse…-dice Sora detrás de la puerta de la residencia.

-Señorita Sora… ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Si Clara… estoy mejor… mucho mejor…-dice Sora casi recobrando su sonrisa.

-¿Desea que le caliente un baño?

-No, no te preocupes por mi…-dice la joven Naegino yendo a su habitación.

-La señorita Layla no quiere que yo sufra como ella… no quiere que alguien vuelva a morir… ahora, creo que lo entiendo un poco más… no recuerdo bien…-murmura tomándose la cabeza- pero sé que me lancé sin que me importara nada… tal como quería la señorita que yo lo hiciera con Yuri… pero de algo estoy segura… ese allí era Leon… era él…-dice ella poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón- lo sé… lo sentí en todo mi ser… esa calidez que sólo él me da…

-¡Sora!-grita de pronto Layla.

-¿Eh?-balbucea antes de bajar las escaleras para ir al encuentro de la joven Hamilton.

-¡Apúrate!-grita la muchacha rubia.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunta Sora al llegar.

-Te aviso que tu comportamiento en el escenario no será tolerado…-dice Layla mirando el fuego de la chimenea- te lo advierto Sora… mi paciencia tiene un límite…

-Si señorita Layla…-dice Sora firmemente.

-Otra cosa… ya decidí quien será tu pareja en el espectáculo…

-¿Quién?

-Tabris…

-¿Qué? Pero señorita… El joven Tabris ¿Es acróbata?

-Si, pero también da maravillosas clases de tango…

-Pero señorita… ¿No tengo que estar enamorada de la persona con la que haré el espectáculo?

-¿Y?

-Yo no amo a Tabris…

-Eso lo decidiré yo…

-Señorita… esto es demasiado… yo trato de seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra… pero esto es extremo…-dice Sora tratando de contenerse.

-Discúlpame… me expresé mal… tú lo decidirás, pero sé que elegirás a Tabris…-dice Layla retirándose a su alcoba.

-¿Qué…?-balbucea Sora quedando completamente anonadada por la respuesta de su compañera.

-Te aviso que él llegará en unos minutos…-dice Layla desde su habitación.

-¿Ya? Pero…-dice Sora, sin embargo el timbre de la mansión suena y Sora sabe que debe enfrentar su destino.

Temblando se dirige a la puerta y temblando la abre, pero al ver al joven, las palpitaciones culminan. Él estaba allí, como siempre, vestido de negro; pero había algo diferente en él… en su aura… como si hubiera cambiado, ahora era frío.

-Hola joven Tabris…-dice ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Sora… Buenos días… ¿Layla te contó que adelantaremos las clases?

-Si… pase…-dice ella mostrándose más fría que él. No era culpa de Tabris, pero igual, no podía creer las palabras que la señorita Layla había pronunciado con respecto a su futuro.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta él clavando sus ojos en ella, traspasando la máscara.

-Nada… empecemos…

-Ve y ponte tu traje… yo iré a la sala de entrenamiento…-dice él dándole la espalda.

La muchacha sube por decimotercera vez a su pieza y coloca sobre su cuerpo el vestido que Tabris le regaló, pero esta vez lo encuentra asfixiante, monótono y opaco, muy opaco.

Ya en la sala de entrenamiento, Tabris coloca la música y toma a Sora entre sus brazos.

-Dime que sucede… ¿Por qué estás fría?-pregunta él a un centímetro de su rostro.

-Nada que usted pueda remediar…-dice ella sin desviar ni un poco su desafiante mirada.

-Así que nada…-dice él soltándola. Ella, que pendía solamente de sus brazos, cae al piso, pero antes de tocarlo siquiera, él la toma por la nuca y la parte trasera de la cintura, quedando sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué hace?!

-Dime que te sucede…

-¿Quiere saber que sucede? Pasa que estoy cansada de ti y de todo… te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida y todo, pero preferiría no volver a verte… ni a ti ni a esta casa…-dice ella soltándose de sus brazos.

-…

-¿No va a decir nada…?-pregunta ella cerrando el puño enérgicamente.

-No…

-Entonces ¿Puedo decir algo yo…?-pregunta ella con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

-Si, claro que puedes…

-No te amo…-dice ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Durante unos minutos, el salón queda en un consumado silencio, sólo interrumpido por los latidos del corazón de la joven.

-Ya veo… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el espectáculo?-dice Tabris como si nada.

-Si… ¿Por qué no me dijo que era acróbata?

-No tenía porqué decírtelo…

-Ya basta… ¡Deja de ser hostil! ¡Yo me estoy abriendo a ti! ¡Puedes al menos contestar bien!-grita ella cansada de su actitud.

-Al menos ahora ya no estás tan reprimida y tímida…-dice él sonriendo.

-Joven Tabris…-balbucea ella antes de tocarse el rostro y encontrarlo húmedo, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Cae de rodillas sin entender el comportamiento de su cuerpo y lo único que hace es mirar el suelo. Su pobre corazón late cada vez más rápido y, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esas condiciones enfrente de su maestro de tango, no podía detenerse. Ya estaba creyendo que iba a tener un ataque cuando ve una sombra sobre el suelo. Sabe que es el joven maestro, pero no quiere levantar la vista.

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lloro…? ¿Es por ti Leon? ¿O es por alguien más?... ¡¿Por qué lloro?! ¡No lo entiendo!"-piensa Sora furiosa consigo misma, con el mundo, con Layla y con Leon.

Su frío cuerpo siente de repente una suave calidez que toca su rostro. Sus ojos, aunque abiertos, recién descubren que Tabris la ha tomado de la barbilla. Antes de poder asimilar la imagen, sus labios son acallados por el dulce beso de su instructor. El joven se había arrodillado frente a ella y tomaba su rostro con dulzura, pero ella estaba confundida.

Un sonoro ruido se escucha por la mansión, una mano vuela y un trozo de piel se enrojece.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-grita Sora después de haberlo abofeteado.

-…-pero él no le responde, ni siquiera se toca la mejilla en donde lo golpeó, a pesar de que está roja.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-grita ella furiosa antes de correr a su cuarto.

-Porque te amo…-murmura él estando solo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACE ESTO?!- pregunta Sora recostada sobre su cama, con la cara tapada por la almohada.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Fool acariciando su hombro.

-Él me… él me besó… ¡Y no lo entiendo!-grita ella tratando de sofocar su llanto con la almohada.

-¿Tabris?

-Si, él…

-Oh… Sora…-murmura el espíritu tratando de consolarla.

-Fool… ¿En dónde estabas?

-Averiguando…

-¿Qué?

-Sobre Leon…

-¡¿Y?!-grita ella levantándose de pronto y aventando la almohada a un rincón de la habitación.

-Es raro… no se presenta a los espectáculos, en su casa pasa poco tiempo y todos los días desaparece a las 18:00…

-Leon… ¿Qué te está ocurriendo…?

-Sora, es demasiado sospechoso…

-Lo sé… me gustaría ir a verlo… saber que está ocurriendo…. Pero le prometí que haría este espectáculo… si abandono la casa, la señorita Layla suspenderá el entrenamiento…-dice Sora con las manos en el corazón.

-No te preocupes… yo trataré de hacer lo posible por investigar…

-Gracias Fool…-dice Sora antes de que el espíritu del escenario se retire- Leon… me haces tanta falta… ya no sé que hacer… no creo resistir otras tres semanas…-dice ella abrazándose a la almohada.

-¡Sora!-grita Layla desde lo bajo- ¡Ven ahora mismo!

-Debe querer que termine mi clase con Tabris… ¿Qué hago?-se pregunta la joven Naegino.

Inmediatamente se escuchan pisadas que se acercan, seguramente de alguien que sube las escaleras.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa que no vienes cuando te lo ordeno?!-pregunta Layla abriendo la puerta de la pieza, enojada.

-No quiero… no quiero tener la clase con Tabris…-murmura Sora.

-¿Qué? Vas a bajar y a tener esa clase, necesitas el adiestramiento del tango… además recién vas una semana…-dice Layla acercándose a la cama.

-El joven Tabris… me besó…-murmura ella.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… ¡Quédate aquí!-dice Layla espantada, mientras baja más rápido las escaleras que cuando las subió.

-Señorita Layla…

-¡¿Qué piensas que haces…?!-le pregunta Layla a Tabris estando en la sala de entrenamiento.

-No pude resistirme…

-Tienes que hacerlo… sino lo haces, todo será en vano…

-Tú no la viste… estaba llorando porque extraña a Leon…

-Leon no está, no va a aparecer… al menos no por ahora…-dice Layla enojada.

-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensábamos…-dice Tabris.

-Si, pero no por ello hay que precipitarnos…

-Está bien…

-No hagas más movimientos en falso… después de todo, tú aceptaste esto… ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?

-No… es lo mejor…

-De acuerdo… yo convenceré a Sora para que vuelva contigo, pero no fuerces nada… solo se irá dando todo… confía en mi…-dice Layla saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento para dirigirse al cuarto de Sora.

-Hablé con Tabris… lo lamenta… dice que se dejó llevar pero que nunca más volverá a suceder...-dice Layla junto a Sora.

-¿Usted todavía confía en él?

-Si, además es el mejor maestro que hay… si alguien puede llevarte a la perfección, ese es él…-dice Layla tratando de no sonar muy maternal.

-Está bien… si usted confía en él… yo también…

-Eso es… ahora baja… debes continuar…-dice Layla retirándose de la habitación.

-Debo confiar en la señorita Layla… debo hacerlo…-se repite Sora una y otra vez acomodándose el vestido negro.

Minutos después, baja las escaleras con la mirada seria. En los pies, estaba Tabris esperándola.

-Lo siento mucho…-dice él haciendo una reverencia- no debí… no sé que me pasó…

-Está bien… ya no importa… ahora solo quiero tener la clase…-dice ella.

-De acuerdo… vamos…-dice Tabris guiándola hacia la sala.

La música comienza a sonar y el baile inicia. Al principio frío y sin emoción, sin ser tango.

-"Sigo sintiendo esa calidez… no lo entiendo…. No puedo estar enojada con él… ni aunque quisiera… ¿Qué tanto me afectó ese beso?"-piensa ella dejándose llevar por él.

-¿Todavía confías en mí?-le pregunta el joven enmascarado.

-No lo sé…-responde ella.

-Perdóname…-dice él mirándola profundamente a través de su máscara.

-… ya pasó…

-Tendré que ganarme tu confianza nuevamente…-dice él.

-Es lo más probable…

-Sigamos bailando Sora… aún después de que la función termine…-dice él.

-¿Cómo?

-Después de que hagas el espectáculo de "La bella durmiente"… sigue bailando conmigo…

-No lo sé…

-Piénsalo… -dice Tabris culminando el baile presionándola contra su cuerpo.

-"¿Por qué me propone esto? Acaso… le gusto…"-se pregunta Sora estando en sus brazos.

La segunda semana pasó volando en un santiamén sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Sora, quien empezó a notar grandes cambios en ella. Su cuerpo en tan solo dos semanas ya estaba más resistente, más ágil, más flexible; y sus movimientos eran más delicados y femeninos, incluso su modo de caminar había cambiado.

Las clases con Tabris estaban empezando a normalizarse, recobrando lentamente la confianza en él y aprendiendo a reír de a poco entre ambos. Y no solo las clases, sino también los ensayos con él y Yuri, ya que entre ambos se turnaban para ayudarla en las acrobacias.

-Vamos Sora, ¡Más alto!-gritaba Tabris al momento que Sora saltaba de un trapecio al otro- no temas… no te inhibas al saltar… debes tener confianza en lo que haces… como si el trapecio se moviera hasta donde lo indica tu pie y no al contrario...

-De acuerdo…-decía Sora obedeciendo rápidamente y soltándose al momento de saltar.

-Bien hecho… ahora, lo haremos juntos…-dice él trepándose junto a ella y comenzando a saltar sincronizadamente.

Todo parecía estar bien en la vida de la joven Naegino, excepto una cosa ¿En dónde estaba su novio? Su amado… ¿Acaso se lo había tragado la tierra…? No había aparecido ni una sola vez a pesar de su promesa y las dudas, aunque se resistiera, comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. ¿Acaso la había usado? ¿Le había hecho algo sin darse cuenta? ¿Le había pasado algo?

La única que parecía saber algo de él era May, pero ni siquiera se aventuró a acercarse a la casa ni mucho menos a llamarla. Parecía que la primera y única vez que había aparecido le había bastado.

Ni siquiera Fool, un espíritu, tenía noticias de él. No aparecía en la casa y en el escenario lo veían una vez a la semana, y no se dignaba a hablar con nadie.

Anna, Mía y Rosetta vinieron a visitarla el fin de semana, anunciándole que las entradas anticipadas para el espectáculo se habían agotado el primer día, en unos minutos, en todo el país.

Solo quedaban dos semanas, nada más que dos semanas… ¿Qué podía cambiar en dos semanas?

El lunes a la mañana suena el teléfono en la habitación de Sora, ésta contesta y una voz masculina la saluda.

-Sora…

-¿Leon…?-contesta ella casi dejando caer el tubo del teléfono.

-Si Sora, soy yo…

-Leon… ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Te he esperado tanto! Ya creí que te había pasado algo…-dice ella llorando- ni siquiera en el escenario te podía ver…

-Si, lo sé… algo ha cambiado…

-¿Cambiado?

-Sora… ya no podré volver a verte…-dice él fríamente.

-¿Qué…?-balbucea ella con las manos temblorosas y sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Leon…-susurra ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pero sin soltar el tubo del teléfono.

**Fin**

Pobre Sora… soy una perra por hacerle esto… Cuando terminé de escribirlo me dieron ganas de oprimir DELETE y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero al final decidí que no siempre un capítulo puede tener un final que guste a todos… pero tranquilos, todavía queda un capítulo, él último (Eso espero…)

Otra cosa que me molestó… (y me viene molestando hace rato) es Layla… aún no puedo creer que me haya salido tan sádica la loca…

La pobre Sora se la re-banca y dicen que las personas que se la bancan hasta el final obtienen la felicidad… esperemos que así sea… 

por cierto gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haberlos hecho esperar esperar xau


	4. Chapter 4

-¿C-Cómo…

**Amor tras la máscara.**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿Qué dices…? Leon…

-Lo siento… pero al final entiendo que no correspondo a tus sentimientos…

-P-pero… L-leon…

-Sora, no te amo…

-No digas eso…-dice ella aferrándose al tubo nerviosamente.

-Es la verdad…

-¡No! ¡No lo es…! Yo lo sentí…-dice ella casi abrazando el tubo del aparato, queriendo aferrarse a él como si fuera Leon- en ese beso que nos dimos… Tenemos que vernos… hablemos de esto cara a cara… dejaré la casa de Layla si es necesario- dice ella sollozando.

-Lo siento…-dice él antes de cortar.

-Leon… ¡Leon! ¡Leon, no!-grita ella agitando el aparato desesperada- ¡Contéstame!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Clara alarmada por los gritos. Rápidamente se acerca a la muchacha y le toca el hombro.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Déjame…! ¡No quiero…!-grita Sora sacándose a la señora de encima y huyendo de la casa, hacia el jardín.

-¡Sora! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-grita Clara tratando de alcanzarla, pero Sora ya se encontraba a mucha distancia.

-¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡No lo entiendo…!-grita Sora corriendo a través del jardín de la mansión Hamilton. No le importan ni el cansancio ni la fatiga, solo desea correr y entender por qué…

Cuando finalmente se detiene, baja la mirada y lanza un estruendoso alarido- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grita con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo largar todo aquello que la había estado matando desde que Leon la había dejado en la puerta de esa casa- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo!-se repetía una y otra vez agarrándose la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma, furiosa con Layla, furiosa con Leon- ¿Por qué…?-pregunta finalmente derrumbándose sobre el pasto. Toda la hermosura que su rostro había adquirido con el entrenamiento se veía opacado por su tristeza y el sendero que dejaban sus lágrimas al caer.

Ahora no tenía más que contemplar el cielo manchado de pétalos de flores que volaron al momento que ella se desplomó en el suelo. Volaban sobre su rostro, como queriendo alegrarla, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, era inútil. Le habían roto el corazón descaradamente, se sentía usada y abandonada. La había besado, la había amado, le había dicho hermosas palabras de amor, la había cobijado bajo sus brazos, la había impregnado de su aroma tan masculino, la había llevado a amarlo más que al escenario y él la dejaba así como a así, con solo un lo siento y sin dar explicaciones.

Sus ojos ya no estaban húmedos, se habían quedado secos e hinchados, rojizos… y debajo de ellos su piel se había vuelto de un tono grisáceo. Su rostro ya no expresaba emoción alguna, su maravillosa sonrisa se había extinguido y sus ojos perdían su brillo.

Lo único que parecía indicar que seguía viva era el hecho de que su cerebro siguiera funcionando.

-"Leon… Aún no puedo creer que me hagas esto… pero… ¿Por qué será que todo esto está pasando? ¿Vale la pena el haberte perdido…? La única razón por la que hago esto es por ti… yo quería dejarlo… y solo para estar contigo… pero fuiste tú quien me detuvo… me convenciste… ¿Qué pasó contigo Leon?"-piensa ella tapándose los ojos con el brazo. En esos pensamientos estaba ella, mezclada entre Leon, Layla, Yuri, Tabris y demás, pensando que algo más había en todo esto…todos actuaban más que raro, susurrando a sus espaldas. La única persona que podría revelarle las razones de Leon y mostrarle un poco de luz era May, la única que no había podido ver hace mucho tiempo.

Imágenes de Leon se le mezclaban con las de Tabris, recordándole como ambos a sus distintas maneras la habían hecho sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Repentinamente, su mente se iluminó por completo, mostrándole una sola verdad, concreta e irrefutable.

Durante el resto del lunes y el martes, Sora no volvió a hablar de Leon, ni con Clara que la había alcanzado en el jardín la noche del lunes, ni con Layla que decía que era lo mejor, ni con Yuri que la veía rara, ni con Tabris, aunque éste ni preguntaba.

Lo único que se notaba era un cambio en la actitud de Sora con respecto a los entrenamientos, antes parecían casi una obligación para ella, su rostro se endurecía cada dos por tres y las sonrisas eran difíciles de conseguir; en cambio ahora sonreía con la misma facilidad de siempre e incluso más. Su cuerpo se movía con la misma gracia que había adquirido gracias a los entrenamientos, pero ahora tenía las ganas que Sora irradiaba desde su primer día en Kaleido. Un gran cambio se estaba dando dentro de Sora y ella era la única que lo sabía.

El miércoles y jueves durante sus clases de tango, sorprendió a Tabris con movimientos tan sensuales y femeninos que llegó a ver un sonrojo a través de su máscara. No era solo su cuerpo, era su rostro, sus expresiones, sus labios se mostraban anhelantes y sus ojos volvieron a ser profundos como el mar, con esa chispa de picardía y con esa pureza que se entreveía al abrirlos. Todo en Sora se había transformado desde el lunes en la mañana y nadie lograba entenderlo.

Finalmente, el viernes sucedió lo impensable. Exactamente a las 19:00 hs, comenzada la clase de Tabris y estando Sora en sus brazos, acercó su rostro y suavemente preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de Kaleido…?-preguntó mirándolo a través de ese antifaz que había aprendido a respetar, pero al que odiaba más que a nada.

-¿Es lo que quieres…?-le preguntó él sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Es lo que deseo…-dice ella firmemente.

-Entonces… así será…-dice Tabris continuando con el baile.

-De acuerdo…-dice ella contoneando sus piernas alrededor de las de él.

Gracias a Clara a las 19:00 y cuatro segundos todo el escenario Kaleido ya sabía que la estrella Sora Naegino había elegido a un desconocido y enmascarado joven para ser su compañero en la presentación más importante de su carrera y del Escenario Kaleido.

A las 23:46 los tres teléfonos de la mansión Hamilton comenzaron a sonar escandalosamente, siendo todas las llamadas de sus amigas y diversos miembros del escenario Kaleido preguntando si era verdad el rumor.

-Si… lo es… Se llama Tabris… ¿Qué si es lindo? No lo sé… Si, no lo sé… tiene una máscara… no, no era una broma… en serio… -repitió Sora por decimaquinta vez antes de desconectar las líneas de la casa.

-Sora, la comida está lista…-dice Clara desde el comedor.

-Ya voy…-dice soltando la última línea de teléfono, la de su habitación.

Sábado, finalmente sábado… el único día que la señorita Layla le permitía recibir visitas, pero no salir. A primera hora de la mañana, Mía, Anna, Rosetta y Sarah tocaron la puerta de la residencia Hamilton.

-¡Sora!-gritaron las cuatro al unísono.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó Rosetta teniéndola de los hombros como temiendo que se desmayara nuevamente.

-Estoy bieeeeeen… deeeeeejaaaaa de sacudiiiiirme…-dice Sora tratando de no marearse.

-¡Oh, lo siento…!-dice Rosetta soltándola inmediatamente.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas… han corrido tantos rumores en el escenario…-dice Mía.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo es eso?- **ºº** pregunta Sora.

-Bueno… ya todos saben que harás pareja con tu instructor de Tango…-dice Anna.

-Eso ya lo sabía… me han llegado al menos 50 llamados…**uuU**-dice Sora

-Bueno, después… hablan de Le…-llega a murmurar Anna, pero Sarah le pisa su pie fuertemente.

-Ya saben lo de Leon…-dice Sora con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno… no queríamos hablar de esto, pero… ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Mía.

-Si… ha sido duro, pero todo estará bien… sé que así será…-dice Sora convencida de sus palabras.

-Queda una semana para el show… no puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar… mi primer aniversario en la compañía… -dice Rosetta.

-También el nuestro…-dice Mía abrazando por los hombros a Anna y a Sora.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-pregunta Sarah.

-Muy bien… al menos eso creo… la señorita Layla, el joven Yuri y el joven Tabris dicen que así es…-confiesa Sora.

-Pues claro que te iba a ir bien… después de todo, tú eres nuestra estrella…-dice Rosetta orgullosa de su amiga.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieren hacer…? Tenemos la casa para nosotras…-dice Sora.

-Ya recorrimos toda la casa la otra vez… ¿Qué tal si nos metemos a los baños termales? - pregunta Anna hiper-emocionada.

-No veo porque no…-dice Sora. Dicho y hecho, las chicas se encontraban totalmente sumergidas en las cálidas aguas, con solo un turbante sobre sus cabezas.

-Esto es tan relajante…-dice Mía desplomándose sobre una de las rocas de la alberca.

-Si… es un sueño…-dice Anna totalmente sonrojada.

-Chicas… ¿Ustedes creen que lo haré bien?-pregunta Sora mirando el cielo sobre sus cabezas y al sol, que sobresale por los árboles que tapan la alberca.

-Sora…-balbucea Sarah.

-¡Claro que si!-grita Rosetta indignada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! ¡Claro que lo harás bien!-exclama Anna.

-¡Nosotras confiamos en ti!-grita Mía.

Sin siquiera volver a pensarlo, las chicas abrazan a su amiga fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias muchachas… creo que eso era lo que necesitaba…-dice Sora derramando grandes lágrimas en las que estaban mezcladas la alegría y la angustia contenida desde esa llamada del lunes.

-Nosotras siempre estaremos apoyándote amiga…-dice Rosetta.

-Gracias… gracias…-dice tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Vamos… sonríe… sonríe para nosotras Sora…-dice Sarah tomando su rostro entre las manos y ayudándola con las lágrimas- ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin esa sonrisa?-le pregunta maternalmente.

-Si…-dice Sora mostrándoles una hermosa sonrisa a sus amigas. Y como decía Sarah, era justo lo que todas necesitaban. Fueron muchos días de angustia y amargura sin Sora cerca de ellas y del escenario, días rutinarios y completamente aburridos. A esta altura, era sencillo reconocer una cosa; Sora era el alma del Escenario Kaleido.

-Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo a la casa?-pregunta Sora saliendo del jacuzzi y colocando sobre su cuerpo una toalla.

-Dale… después de tanta emoción me muero de hambre…-dice Anna sin poder contener los gruñidos de su estómago.

-Je je je… ok, vamos…-dice Mía no pudiendo contener ella su risita.

-Sora…-balbucea Rosetta haciendo que Sora se retrace.

-Ustedes vayan a la casa y asalten el refrigerador… yo ya las acompaño…-les grita Sora a Anna, Mía y Sarah.

-Escúchame Sora…-dice finalmente Rosetta después de que las chicas se alejaran lo suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa…?-pregunta Sora al ver el serio semblante de su compañera y amiga.

-Sé que el aniversario de la compañía es importante… pero tu salud es primero…

-…

-Todo esto me parece demasiado extraño… la actitud de la señorita Layla es una de las cosas que más me preocupa… entiendo que para realizar este espectáculo, se necesite un fuerte entrenamiento, pero la Sora que yo vi el fin de semana pasado… bueno… estaba más muerta que viva…

-Rosetta…

-Vi tus ojos Sora… y me asusté…-dice Rosetta llevándose las manos al pecho, hace tiempo quería poder largar esas palabras- jamás te había visto así… y temo que algo llegue a pasarte… además, los rumores de Tabris no son los únicos que nos han llegado…

-"Creo que sé lo que va a decirme…"-piensa Sora.

-Escuchamos que en uno de los anteriores aniversarios de la compañía… la señorita Layla tenía que hacer el mismo espectáculo… pero… su compañero… un tal Rafael Giovanni… murió Sora… él murió al realizar un ensayo…

-Rosetta… agradezco que te preocupes por mí… pero eso yo ya lo sabía…

-¿Qué?

-Si…-dice Sora tomándose por los hombros- durante varias noche me pareció haber escuchado un sollozo por la casa… y descubrí que era la señorita Layla… ella lloraba porque recordaba lo sucedido…

-Por eso mismo Sora… es peligroso… ella puede estar afectada por eso y presionarte de más…

-Al contrario Rosetta…-exclama Sora con ojos decididos- por ese dolor yo sé que la señorita Layla no me dejará fallar… por ese dolor yo sé que la señorita me hará dar lo mejor de mi misma…

-Perdóname Sora, pero creo que confías demasiado en Layla…-dice Rosetta bajando la mirada.

-Y ella confía en mí de la misma manera… por favor… tú confía en mí… sé lo que estoy haciendo…

-Trataré… pero hay otra cosa que me perturba…

-¿Si?

-Es… Leon…-confiesa después de dudarlo un segundo- ahora ha comenzado a recurrir más seguido al escenario después de semanas de desaparecido… y lo que más me extraña es que Carlos no le recrimina nada… es como si planearan algo… y no solo ellos…

-Eso también lo sé… y hay una persona que podría aclarar todo…

-¿Quién?

-May…

-¿Qué?

-Ella se apareció en la mansión hace mucho y estaba molesta… decía que no podía entender como me prefería a mí antes que a ella…

-¿Eh?

-Y muchas cosas más… me gustaría verla antes del espectáculo, pero presiento que no la veré hasta el día de la obra…

-Yo me encargaré de eso… déjame investigar…-dice Rosetta.

-No te preocupes por eso… ya me encargaré… Ahora vamos con las chicas que deben estar vaciando por completo la heladera de la mansión.

-Je je… tienes razón…

Así, ambas muchachas caminan a la casa aparentemente sin saber que una sombra las observaba desde la espesura del jardín de la mansión.

-¡Que rico!-gritaba Anna degustando un rico y caro helado del congelador de Layla. 

-Si… nunca probé nada tan exquisito…-dice Mía 

-Coman despacio… sino…-dice Sarah pero es interrumpida por la caída de dos cuerpos pesados.

-Ay…-dice Anna tirada en el suelo.

-Mi cerebro…-dice Mía tocándose la cabeza.

-Se les congelará el cerebro…-concluye Sarah con su característica sonrisa.

-Muchachas… ¿Qué les gustaría hacer ahora?-pregunta Sora al llegar a la cocina.

-Bueno…-dice Mía recomponiéndose y poniendo una seria expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Sora al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué?

-Si… Carlos nos tiene controladas… a todos nosotros en realidad…

-Excepto a Leon…-salta Rosetta histérica.

-Rosetta… tranquilízate…- **nnU **dice Mía.

-Bueno… es una lástima, pero al menos pudimos pasar un buen momento… cuando todo termine volveremos a la normalidad…-dice Sora sonriéndole a sus amigas con todo el corazón. Aunque la felicidad de la gente fuera su felicidad, el estar con sus amigas y charlar con ellas desde que despertaba hasta que debía dormir era algo que extrañaba horrores.

-Bueno Sora… esperamos ansiosas el sábado, al igual que miles de personas de todas partes del mundo que han venido a verte…-dice Sarah, pero rápidamente es acallada por las demás muchachas de manera brusca, lo que menos necesitaban era que se pusiera nerviosa.

-No se preocupen… jeje… estaré bien…-las tranquiliza la joven Naegino.

Las cuatro muchachas del escenario se retiran hacia la puerta principal de la mansión y allí Sora las despide alegremente, pero no sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más.

-Ya puedes salir de allí…-dice de pronto dirigiéndose a un arbusto- te sentí mientras estaba hablando con Rosetta… no es necesario que te ocultes… May…-suspira Sora antes de que la joven oriunda de China se yerga con toda su dignidad.

-Eres más hábil… pero no te creas…-contesta May con recelo.

-¿Por qué no te relajas? No hay nadie en la casa… podemos hablar tranquilas… ¿Eso es lo que quieres… o no?

-Bah…-bufa la muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros.

Sora guía a May hacia la piscina de la mansión, y allí, sentadas en reposeras se disponen a hablar.

-El espectáculo será el próximo sábado… falta tan poco…-dice Sora mirando el reflejo del agua sobre las paredes de la piscina y le es imposible no recordar a Tabris.

-…

-Sabes… he pensado mucho… acerca de lo que me dijiste ese día… he tratado de entenderte…

-Nunca me entenderás…-dice May desviando la mirada. La estaban hiriendo en el orgullo y no podía soportarlo.

-Leon…-dice de pronto Sora, haciendo que los ojos de May se dilaten enormemente.

-…

-Por él comenzó todo ¿Verdad…?-pregunta Sora sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo…

-A ti… a ti te gusta Leon…

-¡Cállate! ¡No hables!-grita May saliéndose de sus cabales- ¡No puedes…! No puedes saberlo…-dice finalmente recuperando el ritmo en la respiración y apaciguando su corazón.

-…

-Sabes… cuando llegué aquí… mi objetivo era derrotarte…

-…-Sora voltea la mirada hacia su amiga.

-Pero después eso dejó de importarme… no me molesta admitirlo… Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre te llevas lo que ambiciono…?-dice May derramando lágrimas que rápidamente trata de secar.

-May…

-A mí me hubiera encantado hacer la "Técnica fantástica" con la señorita Layla… pero lo hiciste tú… hiciste los que se consideran los mejores actos del Escenario Kaleido… y pensar que si yo no hubiera tenido que volver a China los habría hecho… ¡Me enferma!

-Pero May… ninguna de nosotras…

-¡Déjame terminar!

-…

-Pero lo peor… lo peor… fue cuando Leon me rechazó… fuimos pareja en el escenario… y creí que desde allí existía la posibilidad de ablandar su corazón, acercarme a él… pero mientras más intentaba, más quería alejarse de mí… Y me di cuenta… descubrí los ojos con los que te mira… jamás, él jamás me mirará así… ni a mí ni a nadie…

Sora sin darse cuenta evoca en su mente los ojos de Leon, esos profundos abismos de melancolía en los que cualquiera podía perderse. Esos dos océanos en los que ella disfrutaba reflejarse… siempre recordaría aquella vez en que él estaba sobre ella y la miraba, con esa mirada llena de ternura… esos ojos la acompañarían hasta el final de sus días.

-Al principio…-prosiguió May trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, a la realidad en donde no estaba sumergida en sus ojos- …creí que veía a Sophie, su hermana en ti… pero pronto me convencí de la verdad… él te anhelaba… como jamás anheló a nadie… y sus ojos lo delataban… después de todo él es una de las personas más puras de corazón que hay… -dice la joven Wong llevándose las manos a su propio corazón- Cuando lo descubrí te odié… te odié de verdad… no podía entender como siempre conseguías lo que yo deseaba sin poner el menor esfuerzo… porque para agradarle un poco a Leon tuve que dar mi máximo esfuerzo… pero tú solo tuviste que ser tu misma, con eso bastaba… Leon te ama así como eres… ama esa sonrisa que yo tuve que lograr con la señorita Layla y la señorita Kathy…

-May, entiendo como te sientes… y no te culpo por odiarme…

-Pero, la razón por la que vine a hablarte es esa…-dice May sin dejarla terminar- ya no te odio Sora… me tomé este tiempo para pensar… para sincerarme conmigo misma… y me di cuenta de que lejos de Leon, mi amor por él se extinguía… que si tú soltabas algo yo ya no lo quería… que si dejabas de anhelar algo, esa cosa ya no tenía valor para mí…

-Pero que…

-¡Era un capricho!-grita May cerrando sus ojos y sus puños con furia- ¡Todo era un maldito capricho! ¡Quería lo que era tuyo! ¡Porque creí que si yo hubiera estado hubiera sido mío! ¿Ahora me entiendes…? Hasta Leon fue un capricho… en cuanto me enteré que actuaba contigo lo quise para mí… en cuanto me enteré que te miraba, supliqué porque me mirara a mí… cuando comprendí que te amaba, quería que sintiera eso por mí…-dice May derramando lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sora estaba frente a ella, secando suavemente esas lágrimas, como acariciando su rostro.

-Ya todo está bien…-dice mirándola tiernamente.

-¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué eres amable?! ¡Soy repugnante! ¡¿Cómo puedes todavía sonreír así…?!-dice apartando bruscamente la mano de la joven Naegino.

-May… Leon y yo…

-¡No me vengas con eso! Ya no me importa nada, así que voy a decirte algo muy importante… algo que debes saber… me pidieron que lo ocultara, pero…

-No May…-la calla Sora inmediatamente.

-Pero tú le dijiste a Rosetta…

-Le dije a Rosetta lo que tenía que saber… -dice Sora mirando fijamente a la chica de China.

-Tú… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes….?-pregunta May sorprendida.

-…-Sora afirma con la cabeza y May no puede más que derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ahhh… no sabes que peso me quitas de encima…-dice May llevándose las manos al corazón- que alivio… ¿desde cuando…? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes…?-pregunta repentinamente la joven de largos cabellos azabaches.

-No hace mucho que me di cuenta… pero preferiría que no le dijeras nada a nadie… se han esforzado demasiado como para arruinárselos…

-Entiendo…

-Pero comprende que el hecho de que yo conozca la verdad no hará que el plan de ellos no se lleve a cabo…-dice Sora penetrando a May con la mirada, y ella comprendió que Sora jamás había estado más segura de nada- La función del sábado será la mejor del Escenario Kaleido y yo me encargaré de eso…

-"Ella… es mucho más hábil y decidida de lo que yo pensaba… es como si cada obstáculo solo la hiciera crecer un poco más… a mí me falta un gran trayecto, pero sé que algún día te alcanzaré Sora Naegino… te alcanzaré…"-piensa May al retirarse de la mansión. Al fin había logrado sincerarse, y se sentía tan bien y doloroso a la vez… fue como si también hubiera tenido que batirse con su orgullo, y le había ganado… Incluso en su caminar se sentía más liviana y sabía muy en el fondo que todo era gracias a esa sonriente chica japonesa de rebeldes cabellos rosas, casi borgoña, casi morados…

Finalmente había podido hablar con ella… Agradecía a Dios la posibilidad de pode aclarar las cosas con May, después de todo, más allá de rivales eran amigas, grandes amigas. Dentro de su corazón lamentaba tener que haberle mentido a Rosetta, pero mientras menos supieran mejor. Ya de por si había sido duro para ella asimilarlo, no imaginaba lo que sería para Rosetta. Al descubrir todo se había sentido traicionada, pero después de pensarlo, meditarlo con suma calma y siempre sola, comprendió que todos lo hacían por ella. No era un complot, mucho menos una traición, era su forma de enseñarle y era lo mejor.

La semana pasó entre rápida en los entrenamientos y lenta en las noches. Y cada noche era una odisea; al fin había podido descifrar esos malditos sueños que la hacían sudar y llorar durante horas, pudiendo dormir mejor que nunca en su última semana en la mansión Hamilton. Ese sábado todo terminaría y así sin más, llegó rotundamente el 25 aniversario del Escenario Kaleido.

El Escenario y 300 metros a la redonda se había convertido en un autentico caos durante la última semana, entre los últimos retoques al escenario y a la utilería, los camiones con los nuevos trajes y equipos que iban a usar para la presentación, los ayudantes que corrían de un lado a otro, dando indicaciones a gritos; los actores que trataban de controlar sus nervios, el espectáculo se haría en pocas horas y ya no había espacio para últimos ensayos. Lo que más incertidumbre causaba era el hecho de que nada se hubiera ensayado con los actores principales. Ni Sora Naegino, ni Leon Oswald, ni el misterioso Tabris habían aparecido durante esa última semana y eso desconcertaba a todos. Además ya se había corrido por todo el elenco la oscura historia de Layla Hamilton y su desdichada pareja que hace algunos años habían fracasado al intentar el mismo acto que ahora se estaba a punto de interpretar.

Era la primera vez que en ese maravilloso escenario se sucedían tales hechos, ni siquiera la traición llevada a cabo por Yuri Killian hace algún tiempo había causado tanto escándalo.

La función se realizaría a las 23:00 hs, y se divisaba por toda la ciudad pancartas con la hermosa Sora apunto de ser besada por un encantador joven de cabellos castaños cortos; y sobre ellos el sello del escenario. La televisión había convertido en trascendental el aniversario de la compañía y los noticieros no hacían más que ponerlos en extremo nerviosos, al decir que habían comprado entradas hasta en Alaska para venir a ver el espectáculo.

Los actores en su mayoría estaban tomando complejos vitamínicos, ya que de los nervios se veían obligados a vomitar, las sonrisas solo estaban en las caras de Layla Hamilton, Carlos, Yuri y Sarah, que se paseaban por el escenario con superioridad, parecían saber más que los demás.

La noche se acercaba y de entre todas las personas nerviosas y misteriosas, resaltaba una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas que se hallaba apoyada en un balcón del escenario, contemplando el mar como tantas veces lo había hecho. Su mente se había convertido en un confuso torbellino de pensamientos, algunos que la hacían sentir intranquila, otros que le aseguraban que todo saldría bien, que su esfuerzo iba a ser recompensado. Y de entre esos pensamientos había uno que estaba invadiendo su mente. Qué debía hacer… debía acaso hablar con ella… tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero era un asunto que se encontraba tan discretamente oculto y protegido en el corazón de Layla que le atemorizaba sacarlo a la luz más de lo que se había hecho. Solo deseaba darle un poco de conforte, decirle que entendía porqué había hecho todo, hacerla sentir comprendida, rogarle que sea feliz; pero había otra persona presente en todo esto… si alguien podía sacar a la señorita Layla de toda esa oscuridad, era esa persona.

-Sora… ya debemos prepararnos…-dijo de pronto una suave voz, que sabía estaba interrumpiendo un profundo memento, pero que la requerían en ese instante.

-Si Rosetta… ya voy…-dice Sora abrazando sus brazos, de verdad hacía frío esa noche, pero a ella no le había importado, había salido con solo un maya de entrenamiento y una campera del escenario sobre sus hombros.

Entró en el camerino rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse. Su traje era simple y por un momento no pudo reprimir sus recuerdos de El Lago de los Cisnes, en esa ocasión había llevado un traje igualmente simple, pero que durante la función se fue transformando. En esta obra se daría algo parecido, solo que los demás actores harían que ella cambiara. Su traje era rosa, un rosa suave que combinaba perfectamente con sus cabellos y sus ojos caobas. De hecho era tan simple que parecía una malla de entrenamiento, pero le cubría todo su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

-Me asombra la magia de este escenario…-dijo Rosetta de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- si yo te viera así en otro momento, pensaría que solo vamos a entrenar… pero sé que ese traje se convertirá en algo mágico…-dice Rosetta mirando alegremente a su amiga- igual que tú…

-¿Eh?

-Tú eres algo mágico Sora… ¿No te has dado cuenta de la atmósfera que hay gracias a ti…?

Sora voltea a su alrededor y visualiza a todos sus compañeros de elenco. Todos nerviosos, si, pero ahora sonrientes como llenos de seguridad.

-Si tan solo los hubieras visto en los ensayos… todos te extrañamos mucho Sora… no era lo mismo sin ti… jamás será lo mismo sin ti…-dice Rosetta abrazando el brazo de su amiga.

-Yo también los he extrañado mucho… ustedes son… mi familia…-dice Sora acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su pequeña amiga.

-¡¡Actores!! ¡¡Al escenario!!- gritaba uno de los asistentes, la hora del espectáculo se acercaba.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡A sonreír!- gritó Rosetta antes de salir corriendo a su posición.

Ya Sora desde su posición en el escenario, oculta entre las estructuras, apunto de salir; podía escuchar el murmullo de la ansiosa masa que añoraba verla. No solo el elenco había estado tras sus pasos, sino también la gente en general estaba al tanto de los rumores alrededor de ella.

La voz de Sarah de pronto inundó el ambiente, haciendo que el murmullo de la gente cese de inmediato. El canto de una hermosa y armoniosa melodía llenó el lugar por completo, un canto semejante al de una sirena se esparcía en el aire, dando comienzo a la magia de Kaleido.

La primera parte del espectáculo comenzó con la danza en trapecios de la mayoría de los miembros del escenario. Éstos representan el baile de celebración por el nacimiento de la princesa (Sora).

Abajo, en el trampolín principal aparecen danzando Mía, Anna y Rosetta. Vestidas las tres de igual manera, pero en distintos tonos (Mía: Amarillo y anaranjado; Anna: Azul y celeste; Rosetta: Rosa y fucsia). Un traje base que les cubre desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello, con largos lazos a la cadera y en la frente de cada una. Las alas de Mía son redondeadas, las de Anna más puntiagudas, mientras que las de Rosetta hacen una curva antes de terminar en un pico doblado. En el pecho de Mía hay un sol, en el de Anna una luna y en Rosetta una estrella. Cada una de ellas realizaba el papel de una de las hadas madrinas de la Bella Durmiente. Al principio la danza era a modo de presentación de las hadas; ellas danzaban y en un momento las tres saltaron de manera sincronizada y terminaron acostadas en tres trapecios adornados con velos rosas, pareciendo las tres verdaderas hadas. El juego de tres trapecios comienza a girar, exhibiendo a las tres hadas por completo.

-"Bien… aquí voy…"-pensó Sora cuando al fin le llegó el turno. Impulsada por el mismo mecanismo que Layla en la Cenicienta, Sora salta, quedando entre sus tres amigas.

El público no se extraña por lo simple del traje de Sora, ya que saben que la magia del escenario crea milagros.

Cada una de las amigas de la joven Naegino comienza su parte del espectáculo. Primero Mía salta de su trapecio nuevamente hacia el trampolín dejando a Sora su lugar. Al rebotar, Mía toca a Sora, haciendo que el traje se desprenda del cuello y los hombros, formando un hermoso tocado de velos rosas, que se enreda en los ahora desnudos brazos de Sora y en su pecho. Mía vuelve a saltar y abandona en trampolín principal, quedando en uno al costado de la acción.

Segunda va Anna, quien también abandona su trampolín para dar lugar a Sora. Cuando vuelve también toca a Sora y la parte del vientre de su traje se desprende, plegándose y formando un hermoso moño en su espalda, luciendo como alas y en el centro de su busto, aparece una hermosa gema (muy parecida a un diamante).

Sora permanece con los ojos cerrados sobre el trapecio de Anna. Ésta salta y queda en otro trampolín al igual que Mía, quedando solo Rosetta.

De pronto, las luces rosas que cubrían la maravillosa escena tornan a rojas, llevando la atmósfera de dulce a espeluznante. Del cielo, vestida con un provocativo traje negro con tocados en violeta oscuro, aparece May, representando al hada malvada. Rosetta y May saltan al mismo tiempo, tratando de darle su trapecio a Sora, pero ambas la tocan en el aire. Al tocarla Rosetta, la parte de las piernas del traje se desprenden, volviéndose un largo velo de gasa rosa claro, pero al tocarla May, la gema de su pecho se oscurece y de él comienza a emerger una especie de raíz, que se extiende por todo el cuerpo de Sora, la maldición del sueño había sido creada en ese instante.

Tanto May como Rosetta quedan enfrentadas en dos de los trapecios del escenario, mientras Sora solo salta en el trampolín principal. Una larga tela violeta oscuro cae del cielo, May se envuelve en ella y de un giro, ella y la tela desaparecen. Rosetta, con gran pesar en su rostro, da un gran salto y termina en el último de los trampolines laterales, éste se encuentra justo frente al público. Ahora, las cuatro muchachas saltan de manera sincronizada, solo para desaparecer en una cegadora luz.

-Ahhh… eso estuvo genial… me gustó mucho tu expresión Rosetta…-dice Sora tratando de conservar el aliento.

-¿En serio? Sabes… esa expresión recién pude lograrla después de verte caer 15 veces del trapecio… ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando Layla te trajo y…

-Si, lo sé… bueno, vamos… ahora viene la parte del pinchazo…

-Jeje… vamos…

La siguiente parte del espectáculo consistía en el famoso pinchazo que haría a todos dormir.

Sora comienza a danzar, pasando de trapecio a trapecio, utilizando poses y movimientos perfectamente delicados y femeninos. Las lecciones de tango habían convertido a Sora en toda una mujer, sensual.

Sus manos se trasladaban lentamente por su cuerpo, delineando sus ya pronunciadas curvas. Su rostro, su delicado cuello de cisne, sus brazos, sus propias manos, su abdomen, su cintura, sus caderas, bajando por sus piernas, acariciando cada rincón de ellas, sus muslos y bajando incluso hasta sus pies. Cada parte de su cuerpo era parsimoniosamente acariciado por ella misma, mientras más de un espectador quisiera convertirse en sus manos.

Pero un espectador en especial miraba ese cuerpo sin perversión, sino más bien con la mayor adoración posible; deleitándose con el puro resplandor que emana el cuerpo de Sora. Cada movimiento lo conocía en profundidad e inspeccionaba cada uno, observando la reacción de cada poro de la piel de la joven. Añorando rozarlo, besarlo, hacer suyo cada parte de él de una vez por todas y olvidarse de toda esta maldita culpa que lo atormentaba.

La sensual escena, adornada por el sutil canto de Sarah y una iluminación cálida, de tonos rojos tirando a salmón; de pronto se vio interrumpida por la segunda entrada de May. Esta aparece montada en una especie de trapecio que gira alrededor de Sora que ha quedado suspendida en medio del escenario. May, con una risa malévola que retumba por todo el escenario, comienza a rodear a la "inofensiva" Sora con el trapecio, dejando una espesa nube negra.

La gente no sabe que pensar, ya que esta nube no permite ver nada, pero en cuanto comienza a dispersarse la gente observa maravillada que May ha creado alrededor de Sora un gigantesco capullo de telas moradas y negras. Al principio parece un simple capullo, pero cuando se dispersa, se ve claramente su forma, se descubre que es una abominable rosa negra.

-Guauuuu… Mía es un genio…-murmura Rosetta desde fuera del escenario, observando la función.

Las luces del escenario se encienden del todo, permitiendo al público ver a los demás miembros del elenco congelados en la escena, detenidos en el tiempo tal como dice la historia.

-Bien… se acerca mi turno de entrar en escena…-dice Tabris.

Muchos caballeros (miembros del elenco) se arrojan hacia la rosa negra desenfundando espadas, tratando de liberar a Sora, pero ninguno de ellos puede. Hasta que en un momento, una luz de tonos carmesí revela al apuesto Tabris montado en un trapecio, mientras Rosetta se balancea debajo de él (como hacía con May en el Lago de los Cisnes). Él viste un pantalón estilo árabe, amarrado a la cintura y ancho al final de sus piernas; un gran chaleco que le llega hasta las rodillas; unos brazales de plata en sus brazos; un medallón de plata también sobre su pecho; un lazo amarrado a su frente que sobresale por sobre su espalda y por supuesto su máscara. Todo el traje se distribuye en colores vino y negro; combinando perfectamente con sus castaños cabellos.

Con su espada logra cortar la primera capa de tela del capullo, logrando que Sora comience a moverse, pero cuando se dispone a cortar el segundo, May aparece agitando una espada negra. Rosetta empuja a Tabris a otro trapecio y ella se bate en lucha con May utilizando el lazo de su cadera y unas esferas color azul. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades para el diábolo y un poco de malabarismo, Rosetta le va pelea a May golpeándola con las esferas, obligándola a soltar la espada. Mientras tanto, Tabris corta una a una las capas de la rosa hasta que finalmente queda una.

Rosetta con la misma espada de May arremete hacia ella, al mismo momento que Sora es totalmente liberada de las telas y cae en dirección a los brazos de Tabris, tensando su cuerpo de manera que queda en perfecta posición horizontal.

-Vamos Sora… tu puedes… confía en que te alcanzará…-reza Layla observando el espectáculo desde la plataforma de control de luces- por favor Sora… no te alejes de él…

-"Por favor confía en mí Sora… juro que jamás te dejaré… juro que siempre te amaré… por favor… CONFÍA EN MÍ SORA"- piensa Tabris esperando a Sora entre sus brazos.

-"Yo… yo…" –piensa Sora cuando está casi en brazos de su pareja. Se acerca más a él, abre sus ojos y se deja atrapar por sus fuertes brazos- …yo confío en ti…-susurra ella de manera casi inaudible acercándose a él- Leon…- susurra mientras la gema de su pecho vuelve al color de antes y las raíces desaparecen de su cuerpo.

-… ¿Desde cuando… desde cuando lo sabes…?-pregunta Tabris/Leon sin inmutarse.

-Sígueme…-murmura ella continuando con el espectáculo.

May cae apuñalada por Rosetta, mientras Sora y Leon se separan a polos opuestos del escenario, recibiendo cada uno una tela. Tabris (Leon) una color verde y Sora una color escarlata.

Ambos se vuelven a lanzar al centro del escenario y comienzan a enredar sus telas, de manera que la de Tabris cubre la de Sora hasta que al final la tela de la joven Naegino reaparece, hinchándose y doblándose en delicadas capas. La pareja termina su "edificación" solo para enseñar una rosa gigante, brillante gracias a la seda de las telas y con una pareja de enamorados entre sus pétalos.

Sora y Leon quedan abrazados dentro del capullo formado por la tela escarlata de la joven.

-¿Desde cuando… sabes la verdad?-pregunta Leon abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-…-Sora le sonríe angelicalmente, antes de tomar su máscara y delicadamente sacarla de su rostro- … hace poco lo descubrí… ahora… dime tú ¿Hace cuanto que puedes ver a Fool…?- suspira ella rozando los labios de él con sus dedos y mordiendo los suyos. Debía controlarse y no caer en tentación. Al fin podía ver esos dos zafiros grisáceos que eran sus ojos, esos océanos en los que disfrutaba hundirse.

-Jeje… el día que salimos… a la tarde… lo encontré siguiéndome…

-Ya veo… creo que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir ¿No lo crees…?-dice ella imitando un beso, ya que las luces apuntaban a ellos, dando un espectáculo de sombras al público.

-Si…

-Vamos… el público nos espera…-dice ella preparándose para el salto.

Leon la abraza más fuertemente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha toma un extremo de la tela que los cubre y comienza a abrirla. Sora se aferra a él con la derecha y con la izquierda toma el otro extremo de la tela, jalándola.

Lentamente, ambos saltan de la rosa para caer suavemente abrazados frente a todo el público que aplaude satisfecho y emocionado.

-Lo hizo… Sora lo hizo…-suspira Layla derramando lágrimas. Tanto había esperado para ver a su pequeña Sora realizar lo que ella por la falta de amor jamás puedo cumplir.

-Claro que lo hizo… y todo gracias a ti Layla…-susurra una persona a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

-Yuri… tú…

-Layla… debes saber que… lo que le pasó a Rafael no fue tu culpa… tú lo amabas… hiciste todo lo posible…-dice el joven Killian acortando la distancia entre él y la mujer.

-Yo…yo no…- balbucea Layla cohibida por la cercanía del acróbata de rubios cabellos. Él era la única persona que conseguía ponerla de esa manera.

-Layla… ya sufriste demasiado… por favor… déjame estar a tu lado…

-Pero que dices… si tú siempre has estado a mí lado… "siempre lo has estado"

-No así… no como quiero… Layla… déjame amarte…

-…

-Por favor… déjame amarte…-dice él tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño- déjame mostrarte todo el amor que tengo para ti… ese amor que no daré a nadie más que a ti… déjame curarte… déjame cuidarte… por favor Layla…- suspira Yuri derramando lágrimas que caen sobre el rubio cabello de ella.

-¿Tú… me amas?-pregunta ella sin animarse a levantar su rostro del pecho de él.

-Siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré…

-Yo… yo…-balbucea ella aferrándose a la blanca camisa de él tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos- yo también te amo… te amo… te amo…- expresa ella abrazándose a Yuri, pasando sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Gracias Layla…

-No digas eso… soy yo… quien tiene que darte las gracias… mi querido Yuri…-dice ella levantando la mirada para encontrar esos preciosos, profundos y húmedos ojos azules, llenos de amor solo para ella. Era inevitable caer en la visión de sus labios, colmados de deseo.

-Te amo… mi hermosa Layla…-dice él sacándola de su ensoñación. Apoya su frente en la de ella y bajando lentamente roza sus labios. Durante instantes se mantienen así, solo rozándose, hasta que en un momento, Yuri siente como las manos de Layla toman su rostro suavemente y lo presionan contra el de ella, profundizando ese dulce beso, hasta convertirlo en una necesidad para ambos.

-Tabris es… Tabris es… ¡¡LEON!!-grita Rosetta al enfocar el rostro de la pareja de Sora ya sin la máscara.

Al escuchar el grito de la joven pelirroja, todos los miembros del elenco, se distrae para observar la verdad, Sora se encontraba abrazando a un Leon de cortos y castaños cabellos.

-Rosetta… -susurra May a su lado.

-¿Eh?

-No juzgues a Leon tan fácilmente ¿Si?

-Pero… ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!-pregunta Rosetta escandalizada.

-La señorita Layla… me pidió que no interfiriera…

-¿Sora lo sabía?-pregunta Rosetta clavando sus plateados ojos en May.

-Solo prométeme… que no te apresurarás al juzgarla… -dice May antes de marcharse del lugar.

-Sora… ¿Me mintió?-pregunta Rosetta en una mezcla de reproche y sorpresa.

-Esta noche… ven a mí casa Sora… y te contaré todo…-susurra Leon a su oído antes de retirarse.

-Está bien… esta noche nos veremos… Leon…-dice Sora marchándose en dirección contraria- "Cuanto tiempo más aguantaré… ahhh"

-¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Lo hicimos!-grita Mía alcanzando a la joven Naegino con un jovial abrazo.

-Siiiiii… lo sé… fue tan emocionante…-responde Sora.

-Oye… ese ahí… ese era Leon… Leon era Tabris… ¿No?

-Si… siempre fue Leon…-dice Sora antes de retirarse del lugar, simplemente no tenía ganas de responderle lo mismo a todos.

**Fin**

A todos los que están leyendo esto, les pido disculpas por la tardanza y por el hecho de que la historia se alargará a un capítulo más (creo).

No tengo mucho que decirles, excepto que dedico este capítulo a una niña muy especial, "Narcisista por Excelencia" (Esto va para ti, espero no me mates)

Ahora, anuncio que el próximo capítulo definitivamente tendrá escenas Lemon…

Me disculpo por la falta de originalidad y por lo mala que soy para describir acrobacias y peleas… Gomenasai T-T

Muchos besos para todos ustedes…

**SakuraHimeZoey** **HanaHime**


	5. The End

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el último capitulo de este fanfic les agradezco a todos sus reviews bueno por última vez aclaro que este fic no es mio si no de una amiga que me permitió publicarlo acá bueno espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en mis otros fics Sayonara  
**

**ATTE: RiniTif-Angel **

**Dato: al final comentarios de la autora del fic XD **

**Amor tras la máscara**

**Capítulo 5**

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. A pesar de todos los encuentros que habían tenido, jamás se había sentido tan aterrada. Ahora todo dependía de esta noche. Sabía como había pasado todo exactamente, o al menos se hacía a la idea, pero necesitaba desesperadamente escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Había huido lo más rápido posible. Lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien que se interpusiera en su camino. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, cada vez más cerca de su casa, cada vez más cerca de él. No le importaba que los demás miembros del elenco estuvieran celebrando lo que fue la representación más importante de Kaleido, aquella con la que reunieron la recaudación más grande de toda su historia (Esto entre otras cosas traía un jugoso bono a manos de cada uno de los miembros del elenco).

-Leon… Leon… Ya voy…-susurraba mientras el viento hacia ondear su cabellera rosa casi color vino. Sentía su respiración agitada, pero no le importaba, podría acabarse el mundo, pero ella seguiría su camino hasta su casa, a la morada de él, a Leon.

Finalmente llegó con la respiración tan agitada que tuvo que reclinarse sobre sus rodillas un momento antes de levantar la mirada. Era una hermosa residencia, con vista al mar. La perfección de escuchar el ruido de las olas al chocar con las rocas durante las noches. No pudo evitar pensar que ese lugar identificaba a Leon y en muchas formas a ella también. Y en ese instante tuvo una sensación en el pecho, un calor que la llenó desde el corazón, expandiéndose por todo su ser, desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, no supo que era, pero deseó volver a sentirlo. (Esto lo explicaré más adelante, lo prometo)

La luna se reflejaba en el mar y todo el ambiente tenía un brillo azulado. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes y ella solo deseaba que eso fuera un buen presagio.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, él estaba frente a ella.

-"Dios… has cambiado tanto… tu cabello…tus hebras planteadas desaparecieron para dejar paso a esos rebeldes mechones castaños… pero tus ojos siempre fueron los mismos… me encantas… no importa como estés… me encantas…"-pensaba Sora al ver a ese apuesto hombre que se erguía frente a ella, con esos preciosos ojos azules y esa corta cabellera color chocolate.

-Te estaba esperando… pasa por favor…-dijo él con fingida indiferencia. "Como puede ser que hasta es este momento me vuelvas loco Sora…" Ella estaba agitada, con sus cabellos revueltos, su rostro enrojecido y su pecho ascendiendo y bajando rápidamente -"Te he conocido vestida con las más delicadas y finas telas… en cada una de tus presentaciones… pero en ninguna de ellas me pareciste tan hermosa como ahora..."-pensaba él haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Haberla tenido tanto tiempo tan cerca de él, sentir su piel al levantarla por el aire, impulsarla, sostenerla, socorrerla, girarla… todo era perversamente delicioso. El ambiente entre ellos denotaba tensión sexual.

Ella pasó frente a él, dejando por su paso un delicioso aroma, mezcla de su perfume natural y el aroma a cerezos que siempre la caracterizó. Ese aroma era casi como un afrodisíaco para él. Todo su cuerpo se tensionó de pronto al sentir el rose de la piel de ella en su brazo y lo peor es que siempre le pasaba, incluso cuando estaban en medio de algún espectáculo sentía ese cosquilleo.

Tratando de salir de su ensoñación, Leon cierra la puerta y se voltea, solo para encontrar a una hermosa Sora que lo mira profundamente, como queriendo indagar en el fondo de su ser a través de sus ojos.

-Dios…

-Leon…-susurra ella dejándose llevar por el momento. Se había jurado así misma no hacer nada antes de escuchar sus explicaciones, pero a esta altura ya estaba flaqueando. Solo esos ojos podían causar eso, sus preciosos, profundos, intrigantes, deliciosos, penetrantes y puros ojos podían causarle esta sensación.

-Sora… yo…-balbucea Leon, pero decide relajarse y tratar de controlarse- toma asiento por favor…-dice él sacándola de ese trance tan dulce.

-Eh… si…-dijo ella un tanto decepcionada por abandonar ese estado de ensoñación.

Sora miró detrás de si, y encontró un juego de sofás blancos, uno para una persona y uno para dos; y en el centro, una mesa de vidrio. Se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y Leon en el de una, quedando frente a ella.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿No crees?-preguntó él tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si… -dijo ella relajándose un poco. De verdad fue un alivio que él comenzara la conversación.

-Toda esta situación fue muy rara… puede decirse que fuiste la "victima" aquí… así que, puedes preguntar lo que quieras…-expresa él uniendo sus manos y llevándolas bajo su barbilla.

-¿Desde cuando… puedes ver a Fool?-ella sabía que era una pregunta estúpida y un poco inadecuada para el momento, pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

-Bueno… es algo raro de explicar… después de que hicimos El Lago de los Cisnes comencé a detectar… algo… no sabía como definirlo… pero siempre estaba cerca de ti o de Rosetta… luego, ese algo comenzó a tomar forma… ahora era como una pequeña sombra… y hace un mes… cuando decidiste irte a la casa de Layla… por fin se mostró frente a mí con su verdadera apariencia…

-Ya veo… -suspiró ella bajando un poco la mirada- dentro de la mansión Hamilton… traté de encontrarte muchas veces… y le pedí a Fool que te buscara… ¿Acaso tú…?

-Le pedí a Fool que ocultara mi paradero y que no me muestre frente a ti…

-Ya… veo…

-Sé que durante todo este tiempo has sufrido… y…-dijo Leon, pero se interrumpió. Claro que sabía como había sufrido, lo había observado, la había visto llorar tan desconsoladamente por su ausencia y sus dudas.

-Ahora me acuerdo… lloré por ti… frente a ti… en ese momento no lo sabía… y tú…-murmuró Sora levantando la mirada ante sus últimas palabras- tú me besaste…

Leon desvió la mirada conciente del sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en su rostro.

-"Está rojo… ¿Será por lo del beso? Pero…"-pensaba Sora mirando intrigada la cara del muchacho- Bueno… así que como yo creía… Fool fue cómplice de la señorita Layla, al igual que tú…-dijo Sora. Debía ser fuerte, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de perdonarlo, debía aclarar algunas cosas aún.

-Sabes que Layla hizo esto… para que todo saliera bien… ella, hace tiempo… ella trató de realizar este espectáculo… y…

-No hace falta que expliques… eso ya lo sé…-dijo ella cortante- en ningún momento vi a Layla acercarse a ti…

-Fue Yuri Killian…

-Ahhh… ya me parecía que olvidaba a alguien…-dijo Sora.

Sin que pudieran evitarlo, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la casa. Estaban nerviosos, querían terminar de hablar de una vez, pero sabían que lo necesitaban.

-Sé que…-comenzó ella- sé que tú jamás pretenderías burlarte de mi… pero… Leon… sufrí mucho…-susurra ella con la voz tomada y los ojos cargados de lágrimas apunto de salir.

-Yo… yo…-balbuceó Leon apretando sus maños, furioso consigo mismo. No era necesario que se lo recordara, sabía perfectamente como ella había sufrido- sé como has sufrido… y te juro que en cada momento luchaba con el deseo de sacarte de ese lugar… alejarte de todo eso… pero no podía… yo sé que tú amas al escenario Kaleido… y que siempre has anhelado ser la estrella… y si tenía que hacer eso para ver realizado tu sueño…

-Sabes que no fui la única que sufrió… May… ella también…

-May se ofreció a ayudarme… ella ensayaba conmigo… y se volvió una amiga… una gran amiga…

-Pero sabes que ella sentía algo más profundo que una amistad por ti…

-Lo sé…-dice él bajando la mirada- pero en cuanto ella trató de acercárseme, le dejé bien claro mis sentimientos… y me disculpé con ella no pudiendo corresponderle…

-Si, lo sé…-murmura ella recordando el rostro de May bañado en lágrimas-Leon… ¿Cómo fue… que empezó lo de Tabris?-pregunta ella cambiando de tema- Te habrás dado cuenta… de que… estaba confundida… y que…

-No tienes que decir nada… vi como te resistías… como te mantenías completamente fiel a mí… a pesar de que yo "te dejé abandonada"

-Pero igual… no puedo negar que después de todo… algo dentro de mí despertó por culpa de Tabris…

-Y esa es la razón por la que Layla hizo todo esto…

-Ya me lo suponía…-dijo ella con una media sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- cuando descubrí todo… me sentí muy mal…-susurró ella juntando sus manos y bajando su mirada- pero pensé… y pensé… pensé y una sola idea me quedó clara… que todo esto no era para dañarme… eso era lo único que tenía claro en ese momento… Después de todo… no pude amarte más…-dice ella levantando la mirada hacia él.

-Sora yo…

-Déjame terminar… solo eso te pido…-Leon asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior -Si la señorita Layla hizo esto… fue para que me diera cuenta de cuanto te amo… te amo de todas formas… te amo no importa cual sea tu forma… te amo así tal cual eres… te amo Leon… Y como Tabris pude descubrirte de otra manera. No muy distinta, pero de otra manera finalmente… "Contrólate Sora… ya casi…"-pensaba ella tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo- la señorita Layla ha querido desde el principio que entre nosotros crezca la confianza… no hay amor sin confianza… pero tampoco hay confianza sin amor… y yo te amo mucho… lo suficiente como para amarte en otras formas… de esto se trató todo el tiempo… de darme cuenta que lo que verdad amo de ti es tu esencia… lo que eres… lo que representas para mí aquí…-dice ella llevando sus manos a su pecho.

-Yo… yo…-y sin poder aguantar más, Leon se levanta súbitamente del sillón, salta ágilmente por encima de la mesa, toma a la muchacha y la estrecha entre sus brazos de manera casi desesperada - también te amo… te amo… te amo… no sabes cuanto he querido gritar eso durante todo este tiempo… te amo con toda mi alma… te amo…-susurraba Leon entrecortadamente.

-Leon… -balbuceó ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus manos abrazaron a su amado. Deseaba fundirse con él desesperadamente, dejarse llevar por su aroma y su calidez. Se sentía completamente protegida entre sus fuertes y atléticos brazos.

-Por favor Sora…-dice él levantándole el rostro suavemente- …baila conmigo…-susurra mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh?-pregunta un poco desconcertada, pero luego comprende- si… -lentamente coloca sus manos en el hombro de él y sobre la mano (posición de tango). Sube una de sus piernas y acaricia levemente la de Leon, enredándolas. Él la toma del muslo, acariciando tiernamente su piel, subiéndola por la rodilla, para luego girarla rápidamente. Sus ojos parecen chispear al encontrarse con los de ella. Así, sin música, comienzan su apasionado baile, lleno de movimiento, de vida, pero a la vez repleto de sensualidad y amor. Tan movido en las piernas y tan tieso en sus manos y rostros, pero a la vez tan entregado y elegante.

Sus cuerpos parecían comunicarse sin palabras, solo palabras y roses intencionales que deseaban despertar el deseo del otro. Su único deseo era perderse en sus profundos ojos por siempre, seguir así por la eternidad.

Cuando sus miradas llenas de amor se cruzaron, se olvidaron de todo. Las manos de ella se cruzaron detrás de su cuello y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Las manos de él cayeron sobre su cintura y sus caderas, aferrándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre los cabellos de ella. Inmediatamente, el delicioso y dulce aroma de ella lo invadió por completo. Esa exquisita mezcla de cerezos y rosas que tanto la caracterizaba, fusionado con el aroma de su pequeño cuerpo. Sora comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre el pecho de él, por el cuello del chaleco de él.

-Nunca te alejes de mi…-susurró ella dejando que pequeñas y cálidas lágrimas cayeran sobre el pecho de él.

-Te lo juro… siempre estaremos juntos… de ahora en adelante… nadie me separará de ti… Sora, mi Sora…-dijo él abrazándola con más ahínco. Ella podía hacerle olvidar todo el dolor de su pasado, ella era la única que había podido sanar el dolor de su corazón posibilitando la reconciliación con el recuerdo de su hermana, ella había penetrado a través de todas las capas de su corazón llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, mostrándole el amor en todas sus formas. Cariñosamente toma su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo ver esos preciosos ojos que con tanta ira lo miraron alguna vez. Había tanto amor en ellos ahora, tanta adoración, tanta vida… incluso llenos de lágrimas se veían bellísimos. Bajando lentamente su rostro besó cada una de sus lágrimas, dándole conforte.

Ella acarició su rostro apenas él terminó y colocó uno de sus ahora cortos mechones castaños detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo tanto…-susurró antes de darle un beso colmado de ternura, un beso que venía reservándole desde la última vez que lo vio, un beso que debía ser entregado y compartido en ese mismo momento, un beso desde el fondo de su alma.

Una colosal alegría invadió cada célula de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar abrazarla nuevamente, como queriendo convencerse de que ella estaba aquí, de que seguía a su lado, de que todo era real y no otro de los tantos sueños que había tenido.

-Y yo a ti… Sora…

Ella lo entendía, ya que también durante unos segundos temió que todo fuera un vil engaño de su cerebro, pero no. Él, Leon estaba allí, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, arrullándola e incluso llorando, ya que ella sentía como tibias lágrimas caían sobre sus cabellos. Él lloraba de felicidad.

Todo su cuerpo sucumbía ante la preciosa criatura que tenía entre brazos, deseándola con todo su ser. Pero no, no dejaría que sus instintos pudieran llegar a herirla o alejarla de él.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que lo deseaba profundamente? ¿Cómo explicarle que su cuerpo clamaba desesperado por su toque? Sabía que quedaría hasta ridícula por esto, pero no podía negarle a su cuerpo lo que este anhelaba hace tanto. Suavemente se separó de sus brazos, abrazándolo ella por el cuello, arrastrándolo hacia el sofá. Una vez allí se dejó caer y sin bajarle la mirada, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho- … Leon… quiero…-susurró completamente roja, pero segura de sus palabras- …quiero que me hagas el amor…-susurró ella sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de sus orbes.

Ella lo dejó perplejo y no pudo sentirse más estúpido y cobarde. Ella lo amaba y no le había importado la vergüenza, ella deseaba lo mismo que él, pero ella se arriesgaba- perdóname Sora… soy un cobarde… yo te deseo más que a nada… …-dijo él acariciando su bello rostro que aunque bañado en lágrimas lucía una hermosa sonrisa- yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo…-susurró besándola en las mejillas delicadamente- te amo… y solo lo quiero contigo…

-Con nadie más…-afirmó ella.

-Por siempre…-completó él antes de besarla con ahínco, tratando de saborear al máximo esos labios que lo volvían completamente loco. Nunca había contenido tanta pasión por nada ni nadie, solo ella con su exquisita calidez podía llevarlo a estas alturas. Anhelar tanto, querer, amar, desear, exigir, saborear, disfrutar, gozar, todo con ella y solo con ella.

Ella, ante sus ojos, era frágil y preciosa, casi como una muñeca. Temía profanarla, contaminarla con esas manos que le valieron el apodo del Dios de la Muerte. Pero ella lo sintió.

-Soy tuya Leon… tócame…-susurró ella acariciando sus pectorales a través de su negro chaleco.

Apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, él comenzó a desprender la blusa naranja de ella lentamente, expectante como un niño frente a un regalo prolijamente envuelto. Cada botón, cada trozo de tela se desprendía de su cuerpo como un pétalo… suavemente… dejando ver el tesoro de la flor, su corazón, su esencia… la piel de esa preciosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Su tonalidad rosada, tan húmeda en el momento, pero igualmente suave y tersa. La piel de ella era perfecta a falta de otra palabra. Le costaba creer que existiera una persona con la piel tan intacta y a la vez tan curtida como la suya. Encontró cicatrices en su abdomen, seguramente de algunos entrenamientos en el escenario… pero era igualmente delicada y blanca, ni un solo rastro del sol en esa pálida piel, tan oriental, tan de muñeca de porcelana.

Ella repentinamente se sonrojó, nunca había sentido esto. Nunca había odiado sus cicatrices, las tomaba como trofeo de guerra por decirlo de algún modo, pero ahora frente a él se sentía como un objeto feo.

-Son hermosas… -dijo de pronto él dejándola medio desorientada- son hermosas…-repitió acariciando su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos, entonces ella recordó algo.

"…_deseo conocer tu cuerpo…"-susurró él._

"_Lleno de cicatrices…"-dijo ella en el Paseo de la Ninfa._

"_igual que el mío…no conoceré a nadie que comprenda mejor mis sentimientos… y besaré cada una de tus marcas… adorando cada pequeño detalle…"-respondió él sin dejar de mirarla._

-Igual que las tuyas…-susurró ella comenzando a desprender el chaleco negro del muchacho. Con torpeza comenzó a acariciar su torso con la yema de sus dedos, adorando a semejante hombre, poseedor de ese espectacular físico. Inexperta empezó a darle pequeños besos en el pecho, escuchando excitada, los latidos del corazón de él. Sus temblorosos dedos bajaron por su abdomen, llegando a su bajo vientre y causando en el joven un estremecimiento como nunca antes, obligándolo a lanzar un seco gemido. Lejos de asustarla, ese ínfimo gemido arrancado desde lo más profundo de la garganta de él, logró excitarla de manera considerable. Se sintió poderosa, femenina, deseada y provocadora.

De repente él se levantó y la tomó en brazos.

-Leon…-balbuceó ella sin entender.

-Quiero… hacerte el amor en mi cama…-susurró él con llamas en su azulina mirada.

-Si…-dijo ella abrazándose a él con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar.

Sintió el corazón de él alborotado, sus fuertes brazos bajo sus muslos, su torso desnudo cubierto con algunas gotas de sudor.

Con suma delicadeza la acostó en su cama de dos plazas, cubierta con delicadas sábanas blancas. Se acercó a ella y apoyando su peso en las rodillas y los brazos comenzó a besarla.

Hambriento del sabor de su piel, comenzó a besar su cuello con voracidad, dejando un cálido sendero.

-Ahhh… argggggggg…. –gimió ella al sentir sus besos, sus suaves mordidas, su deliciosa lengua surcando su piel. Era como si él supiera exactamente donde besar, como si tuviera un mapa de sus zonas erógenas. Comenzó, sin dejar de besar su cuello de cisne, a subir por su cuerpo. Lamió el vértice de su mandíbula, sus mejillas, el borde de sus carnosos y excitantes labios.

-Soraaa… Sora…-gimió él acariciando fervientemente las caderas de ella. Inconcientemente acercaba su pelvis a la de la joven, como queriendo embestirla por encima de sus ropas.

Ella lo despojó de su chaleco totalmente y comenzó a acariciar su fuerte espalda con la yema de sus dedos, procurando no rasguñarlo.

Su excitación estaba saliéndose de control. Sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo casi hervía al sentir las pequeñas manos de ella acariciando su piel, agolpándose en un punto específico, su miembro.

Sora estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo. Sin pensarlo ella había abierto sus piernas y con ellas había aprisionado las caderas de él. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella casi con desesperación. Un súbito calor la había abordado al comenzar con las caricias, pero ahora, todo el calor se estaba concentrando en su entrepierna; al borde de convertirse en un calor doloroso. Una horrible sensación de vacío que necesitaba ser llenado cuanto antes, agravada por pequeñas contracciones que parecían no querer cesar.

-Leon… te necesito…-gimió ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y alejándolo de su cuello- aquí… dentro de mí…

-Sora… yo también… te necesito…

Temerosa pero atrevida, ella bajó sus manos y pausadamente comenzó a desprender los botones del pantalón de él, sin bajar la mirada de esos atrapantes y brillosos ojos azules profundos como el mar. Atrapó con sus dedos el borde tanto de sus pantalones como de sus boxers y comenzó a bajarlos. Él, también sin bajar su mirada, desprendió los pantaloncillos de jeans de ella y con sumo cuidado comenzó a bajarlo.

-Leon… yo…-balbuceó ella nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada. Después de todo, ella se había atrevido a desnudarlo por completo, pero él la dejaba con sus bragas.

-No te preocupes… solo déjame… darte placer… Sora…-susurró el comenzando a bajar su ropa interior suavemente, dándose el gusto de acariciar sus caderas y sus piernas.

-Mmmm…-gemía de antemano. No necesitaba más que el roce de sus fuertes manos para sentir esa poderosa energía que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Él comenzó a besar sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos, lamiéndolos con ansias. Se detuvo en su entrepierna y sintió una especie de calidez aromática que salía de ella. Era de nuevo esa fragancia que se mezclaba con los cerezos, era el aroma de ella…

-Mmm… aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggg… Leonnnnn…-jadeó ella al sentir como él soplaba suavemente entre sus piernas. No podía concebir los estremecimientos que esta acción le causaba. El sentir esa cálida sensación en esa zona que jamás se usó.

Con precaución, posó sus labios en la rosada piel de esa zona y escuchó satisfecho como ella dejaba escapar el aire en grandes bocanadas… suavemente comenzó a pasar sus labios por toda la superficie rosada, pero necesitaba más, ambos necesitaban más.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!-gritó ella al sentir la húmeda y cálida sensación que la lengua de él causaba sobre su tan sensible piel.

Leon lamía superficialmente, quería sentir que tan preparada estaba y que tan sensible era ella. Con premura introdujo su lengua dentro de su cavidad, rozando su clítoris.

-Mmmm!! Ohhh… Leon… ahhh… arggggggg…. Leon- gemía ella casi con vergüenza. No podía concebir como de su garganta salían gritos tan salvajes, ni entender porque su vocabulario se había reducido a una palabra, el nombre de él.

Su cuerpo se contradecía y eso la estaba exasperando, por una parte, sus caderas huían de su toque como no pudiendo soportar tanto placer, pero sus manos lo empujaban contra su entrepierna invitándolo a más.

Un cálido, casi hirviente dolor comenzó a concentrarse en su entrepierna.

-P-poorr… favorrr… -dijo en lo que a ella le pareció un ronroneo- Mmmm…Leon…-gimió ella arqueando su espalda.

Leon se elevó, alejando su boca de su calidez, para besarla. Pero sus dedos aprovecharon y continuaron con la caricia.

-Sooorraaa…

En un rápido movimiento, ella los dio vuelta a ambos dejándolo a él debajo de ella y de espalda a la cama. Sentada a horcadas comenzó a mecerse sobre el miembro de él, rozándolo en un vaivén parecido al del coito.

Leon sentía la humedad de ella acariciando su miembro y sintió como su erección era ya tan prominente que empezaba a doler. Con sumo cuidado colocó sus manos alrededor de las suaves caderas de ella y comenzó a bajarlas.

-Ummm…-gimió ella mordiéndose los labios al sentirlo introducirse. Con sus delicadas manos se apoyó en ambos hombros de él y bajó completamente sus caderas, dejando así que él la penetrara por completo.-P-porr... favor…bésame… -gimió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin siquiera tardar un segundo él se apoderó de sus carnosos pero suaves labios. Primero con ternura, pero ya no pudiendo contenerse ahondó el beso hasta convertirlo en una caricia erótica. Quería confortarla, decirle que siempre estaría allí para ella, que jamás se separarían, pero el beso pudo transmitir eso mejor que las palabras mismas. La abrazó fuertemente y la dejó debajo de él, había decidido que ella sería quien recibiría el placer y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Sigue… mmm… -susurró ella luego de unos segundos. Con suavidad abrió sus ojos y dos chispas, acompañadas de lágrimas los adornaron y Leon juró que jamás encontraría ojos más preciosos.

Así el ojiazul comenzó a embestirla con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar cada una de sus curvas. Quería ser lo más delicado posible, pero le estaba costando horrores. Las contracciones de los músculos de la cavidad de ella estaban aprisionando su miembro fuertemente, arrancándole gemidos de placer que excedían lo salvaje. La sentía temblar bajo sus brazos y supo por simple mensaje corporal que debía incrementar la velocidad.

Ambos estaban hambrientos del otro. Una vez dejado de lado el dolor, todo se trasforma en placer, nada más que en placer puro e infinito.

El vaivén era profundo y constante, como las olas del mar, periódicas como el latido de un corazón, pero variando la intensidad. A veces sentía suaves roces y otras veces fuertes estocadas que amenazaban con dejarla inconciente, pero no temía. El dolor era algo que no podía concebir en brazos de Leon y el temor desaparecía al ver la cara llena de placer de él.

Era maravilloso, como miles de explosiones al mismo tiempo en todas partes de su anatomía. De la cabeza a los pies se sentía totalmente llena de él. Como una corriente eléctrica que desvanecía todo pensamiento a su paso. Como un chorro de sangre hirviendo corriendo por sus venas. Ni mil palabras podían explicar como se sentía estar en sus brazos, escuchar su nombre gritado con tanta pasión y deseo, con tanto amor y anhelo.

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda húmeda de sudor como queriendo aferrarse y a la vez como queriendo palparla.

No podía pensar en otra explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el amor que tenía hacia ella era proporcional a los deseos que ahora le demostraba. Ahora no podría vivir sin sus besos, sin su piel, sin su aroma, sin su presencia.

-So-sorraaaaaa…-gritó él al sentirse estallar dentro del cuerpo de la preciosa dama que tenía en sus brazos.

-Leoooooooonnn… Leonnn… ahhhhh… -gimió escandalosamente cuando sintió la mayor de todas las explosiones abrazar cada una de las células de su cuerpo, sintiéndose más viva que nunca pero a la vez tan agotada. Su garganta se cerró, todo su cuerpo se contrajo en lo que fue su primer orgasmo. Su cuerpo desfalleció entre los brazos del joven trapecista y se sintió feliz, muy feliz, INCREIBLEMENTE FELIZ.

-Aishiteru… Sora…-respondió el jadeante.

-Aishiteru mo… Leon… con todo mi corazón y ahora también… con mi cuerpo…-susurró ella acurrucándose en el pecho de él, entre los brazos que el joven ya tenía extendidos.

El sueño rápidamente comenzó a colarse en su ser. Sentía adolorida la zona de su bajo vientre, incluso parecía notar un suave enrojecimiento en él.

Así que así era hacer el amor… no comprendía como podía la sociedad de ahora considerarlo como algo tabú o mucho menos como algo comercial, no entendía ninguna de las dos posturas. Lo sintió como algo tan hermoso, tan privado, tan íntimo, tan de ambos… algo más que físico, más que espiritual… sintió como si cada uno de sus músculos le correspondía a Leon, no solo los que intervenían en la cópula. Como si su cuerpo proclamara que solo a este hombre se entregaría y a nadie más…

-Jeje… -río de sí misma al verse en pensamientos tan profundos después de lo que habían hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo, aun cuando la modorra parecía querer instaurarse en ella, su cuerpo y su mente todavía rememoraban lo que ese maravilloso hombre, que la tenía acogida en brazos, le había hecho sentir. No solo sentir, la había cambiado, se sintió sensual, deseada, más MUJER, no sabía como explicarlo… como si hubiera descubierto a la verdadera amante que había en ella. Los gestos y la voz de él se lo hicieron sentir a cada momento, ella podía dar gozo, ella podía hacerlo gozar, hacerlo feliz…

Con ese feliz pensamiento y la respiración de él tan cerca de la suya, ella se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo…

Oscuridad, solo oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el techo. Se sentía cansado, pero no demasiado, nada mayor al cansancio de sus entrenamientos.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verla, completamente indefensa entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente.

NO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO, se repetía su mente en éxtasis. Podía sentir su calmada respiración, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo y por más pudor que le diera, sentía las piernas desnudas de ella enredadas con las de él. Un orgullo se adueñó de él al percibir en el rostro de su amada una sonrisa casi de satisfacción.

Con cariño acarició la suave piel de su hombro utilizando la yema de sus dedos. Podía jurar con tranquilidad que el tacto de su piel así como sus besos, se habían convertido en una droga para él, en una fascinación.

-Mmmm… Leon…-susurró ella en sueños, acurrucándose más contra él.

-"Interesante…" –pensó él. Con más delicadeza acomodó unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y de camino comenzó a recorrer los brazos de ella, pasando a su espalda.

-Ahhh… mmmm… Leon… Leooon… -jadeó ella abrazándose a él estando aún dormida.

-Sora… despierta…-dice él acariciándole el rostro su la joven.

-¿Eh…? Mmmm… ¿Leon…?-susurra ella al abrir trabajosamente sus ojos. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue de vergüenza al estar desnuda frente a él, pero al ver su sonriente rostro y sentir sus manos en su espalda, todo se desvaneció- Hola…

-Hola preciosa…-la saludó él besando suavemente sus labios.

-Hola… mmm…-murmuró ella un poco sonrosada aún, pero abrazándose más a él- ¿Qué hora es…?

-Deben de ser alrededor de las tres… no sé…

-¿Las tres? Vamos a dormir… es temprano…-dice ella dándole la espalda, pero sin separarse un centímetro de él.

-No deseo dormir…-susurra él pegando sus labios al hombro de ella.

El deseo de "hacer otra cosa" comenzó a despertar dentro de ella. No iba a negarse a algo que le había gustado tanto… Rozándose sensualmente contra él ronroneó- Vamos a hacer el amor… ¿Todos los días…?

-Ejemm…-asintió él besando sus hombros.

-¿A cualquier hora…?-susurró casi sin aire al sentir las fuertes manos de él acariciar su abdomen y sus senos.

-Ejemm…-asintió por segunda vez, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Y en cualquier lugar…-afirmó ella dándose vuelta y besándolo ansiosamente-Leon… mmm…- y fue lo último que pudo decir…

Esta vez fueron unos orbes caobas los que se abrieron. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana habían llegado casi directamente a ellos, por lo que se abrieron de no muy buena gana.

Definitivamente deseaba despertar así todas las mañanas. Creyó quedarse sin respiración ante la visión de su amante. Totalmente desnudo; abrazándola con cariño; su rostro sereno, tan calmo; sus cabellos rebeldes tapando su frente. Su piel se veía invadida de distintos colores, contraste de la oscuridad de la habitación y los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. No podía negarlo, estaba para comérselo.

Muy despacio se levantó. Se encontró a sí misma desnuda, pudiéndose contemplar en un espejo de la habitación que recién ahora podía notar. Posó su mano sobre su vientre y sintió un ligero dolor. Prestó atención a sus muslos y vio los rastros de su perdida castidad. Reaccionando de pronto, volteó a la cama y encontró una no muy grande, pero aún así visible mancha rojiza. No podía levantarlo ella sola y aún con toda la vergüenza que sentía, se dijo así misma que después de encargaría de esa mancha…

Encontró su ropa dispersa en el pasillo de la habitación al living, pero no queriendo salir aún, se dirigió al placard de él y sacó una camisa negra muy suave que encontró. El negro y su piel tan blanca hacían un contraste muy interesante…

-"Tal vez le parezca sexy…"-pensó ruborizándose. Se asombró a sí misma pensando de ese modo, pero pronto su revolucionaria mente entró en conflicto- "¡Por el amor de Dios! Ya basta… como si durante todo este tiempo no hubieras estado pensando en eso, ya no tienes 16 años ni mucho menos… eres una mujer, quieres ser sexy para él, ¡A no ser mojigatas! La mujer después de todo es pura sensualidad o no?" –Y era verdad, durante su estancia en la mansión Hamilton no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Leon, pero no solo como compañero, sino como hombre… después de todo se habían besado, y vaya beso!! Como toda mujer no había podido hacer otra cosa que idealizar, plantear, concluir, suponer… y en esas idealizaciones había entrado el asunto del sexo. ¿Lo había querido en el momento? A pesar de las dudas y de la falta de madurez en el momento, si, lo había deseado ¿Lo deseaba ahora? Si, era un si rotundo. Sin dudas ni infantiles miedos, lo deseaba al tamaño de su amor… ¡Claro! ¡El deseo que le tenía era directamente proporcional al amor que sentía por él!

Feliz luego de sus acertados pensamientos, se abrochó la camisa de él excepto los tres últimos botones. Le quedaba condenadamente bien, según lo veía ella reflejado en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

El ambiente de la habitación era caliente, sofocante, tal vez se debía al calor humano que de la cama emanaba. Sora sentía la piel demasiado caliente, así que decidió ventilarse un poco. Se dirigió al gran ventanal corredizo de la habitación y muy lentamente lo abrió. El sol de la mañana, el ruido de las olas, el olor a sal, la brisa marina.

-Que hermosa manera de empezar el día…-suspiró y de pronto lo sintió, si, era esa sensación nuevamente, la de sentirse pertenecida, esa sensación cálida pero no incómoda que se esparcía desde el pecho hasta cada átomo de su ser y lo reconoció, si pudo reconocerlo. Era la misma sensación que sintió al ver el escenario Kaleido la primera vez de niña, junto a sus padres, arriba del puente que conectaba la calle con el edificio. Era felicidad, pero no cualquier felicidad, era la felicidad del hogar hallado, del hogar que nos pertenece, del hogar donde nos aceptan, del hogar donde descansamos, del hogar donde nos quieren sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pequeñas y cálidas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro. Era feliz ya que la vida le devolvía con Leon la felicidad que con la muerte de sus padres había sido arrancada.

-"No quiero que me vea llorar…"-pensó al sentir movimiento en la cama.

Leon sintió una brisa recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio el ventanal abierto. Allí afuera estaba ella con una de sus camisas puestas.

-Sora…

-"Seré feliz, sé que lo seré…"-pensó antes de voltear a verlo.

-Oh Sora…-susurró al verla. Parecía un cuadro perfecto, ella apoyada en la baranda del balcón, con el mar de fondo llenando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Las olas del mar… oído

La brisa marina… tacto

El sol brillando detrás de ella…vista

La sal del agua… gusto

El viento guiando el exquisito perfume de ella directamente hacia él regocijó su olfato y se sintió lleno de ella.

Ella caminó de nuevo hacia la cama y dulcemente lo abrazó.

-"Al fin te encontré felicidad…"-pensó ella abrazándose más fuerte a él.

-"Nunca te vayas de mi lado…"-pensó él embriagado de ella.

**The End**

Konnichiwa a todos, sé que merezco un sepukku por hacerlos esperar tanto, gomenasai gomenasai, gomenasai!! De verdad soy muy mala por tardar tanto… pero entre tantas cosas que me surgieron, apenas tuve tiempo, incluso durante las vacaciones no tuve tiempo suficiente para mí!! O.o

Aclaraciones

Hasta aquí llegó la historia de Leon y Sora, y cuanto más leo "Amor tras la máscara" más lo odio… tengo un complejo con eso, así que lo más probable es que lo reescriba.

Haré un capítulo más para los fanáticos de Ken x Rosetta y Layla x Yuri. Lo de Ken x Rosetta no tendrá lemon, pero lo de Layla x Yuri… juajuajua… será harina de otro costal.

¡¿Les gustó el lemon?! Por favor, onegai, díganme que les pareció… sé que soy una cochina, pero me encantan los lemons

Por ahora nada más…

**Sayounara…**

SakuraHimeZoey


End file.
